


You're So Cute (I Want to Wear You Like a Suit)

by topstarlobster



Series: It's Not A Side Effect Of The Cocaine, I Am Thinking It Must Be Love [3]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topstarlobster/pseuds/topstarlobster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Sunggyu likes Sungjong more than Sungjong likes him. Maybe he's just overthinking it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I can't get enough gyujong, I decided to write a longer story based on those other two gyujong stories. I'm not quite sure how long this will be; I'm pretty much just making it up as I go along. I have a vague idea of where it will end, but anything can happen.

There is a rumor going around. Sunggyu isn't sure who started it, but he isn't happy either way. His credible sources (aka Woohyun and Hoya) say the employees have been saying that he's gotten soft. While he can admit that he's changed a bit over the last month or so, he definitely wouldn't say he's gotten soft. Sure, he doesn't yell as much and he actually acknowledges his subordinates' presence and he's even been known to crack a smile or two. But _soft_? That is a bit excessive.

As odd as it seems, Sunggyu actually liked his previous reputation. He liked that people were scared of him and were never sure how to act around him. But now they were getting too friendly and that just wouldn't do; he needed to remind them of who he is.

He makes the decision one random morning to go down to the offices to check up on everyone's progress. They had started a new project and it was important that everything was in order, even in the early stages. As the elevator doors open Sunggyu schools his face into his signature scowl, his eyes scanning the vicinity for anything out of place. A wave of dread seems to wash over the entire office upon his entrance, a sea of pale faces in its wake. Sunggyu feels a small glimmer of delight race down his spine; he is only now realizing how much he enjoys striking fear into the hearts of others.

He makes his rounds with scrutinizing eyes and caustic comments, sparing nothing and no one. He reaches the interns and he tries not to be too obvious as he searches for a particular face that he has secretly been dying to see. Although he is visibly disappointed by Sungjong's absence, he hides it well enough as he threatens to fire everyone. The lack of order in the office is absolutely appalling; he makes a mental note to give Woohyun a serious talking-to.

Certain that he has put that rumor to rest, Sunggyu heads back to the elevator. He has a satisfied smile on his face as he pushes the up button when he notices someone approaching from the corner of his eye; it's barely a glance, but he already knows exactly who it is. He's smiling for a completely different reason now, turning to the young intern who looks just as happy. "Hi."

"Hello sir." Sungjong still refuses to speak to him more comfortably at work, even though Sunggyu continuously assures him it is quite alright. "What are you doing down here?"

"Just keeping an eye on things. Where are you coming from?"

"I had to make some copies," Sungjong replies, showing off a small stack of papers.

The elevator arrives just then, saving Sunggyu from the awkwardness that is sure to ensue. They have been talking for a month or so, but somehow he still gets nervous and unsure. Which is ridiculous because he never gets nervous and, if anything, he has too much confidence— except apparently when it comes to Sungjong. Giving the younger male one last smile, he steps into the empty carriage. "You should get back to work."

Sungjong looks as shy as ever, his eyes fixed somewhere below the director's chin as he hugs his papers to his chest. He bites his lip and finally meets the older man's eye. "I like your tie."

"I like you."

It slips out before Sunggyu has a chance to stop himself and, unfortunately, the elevator chooses that moment to close, punctuating the shocked silence with a loud _ding_. Perhaps it's for the best— Sungjong didn't look all that thrilled. But then again it was all rather sudden, he was probably still processing. Either way, Sunggyu is not going back; he is absolutely mortified.

Pushing the floor button a bit too aggressively, he leans against the wall and tries very hard not to freak out. They've said a lot of words to each other, but never those words and he just blurts it out like an idiot. Sungjong probably thinks he's some creepy old man now (not that he's that much older). He isn't doing a very good job of not freaking out, but he tries to keep it together as he gets off the elevator and heads to his office. Thankfully, Hoya is nowhere to be found; his secretary is much too perceptive (more like nosy) for his liking.

Once he is in the safety of his office and in the comfort of his chair, he proceeds to over-think the whole situation. Slouching in his seat, Sunggyu glares down at the dark blue and white striped fabric around his neck. He wants to blame everything on his stupid tie, but, it’s really all his fault. It’s not that he didn’t mean it, he just wants to be sure first. Does Sungjong even like him? He wouldn't have spent so much time with him if he didn't, but maybe he doesn't like Sunggyu as much as Sunggyu likes him. Thinking back, that seems like a very good possibility. He was always the one to initiate things, with the younger male following along slowly.

What seems to be a few minutes later, Hoya enters telling him it's almost time for his meeting. Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Sunggyu stands up, smoothing out his jacket and straightening his tie. His hand stills for a second on the striped garment and he feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. This is the kind of stuff that makes people think he's gone soft.

Hoya is watching him with a curious expression, but if he has anything to say he, thankfully, decides to keep it to himself. Not finding it necessary to explain himself, Sunggyu steps out of his office and leads the way down to the conference room. He needs to focus on his job right now; he can (and most definitely will) worry about his pitiful love life later. But he can't quite forget about it and he ends up (sort of) bringing it up to Hoya as they're riding the elevator.

"Are you dating anyone?" Sunggyu figures he should ease into it to save himself from any unwanted suspicion.

That plan seems to backfire quickly, if the secretary's puzzled stare is anything to go by. "I don't think that's a question a boss should be asking his employee."

"Just answer the question," the director snaps, his eyes shrinking into slits as he glares pointedly at the younger man. He forgot how snarky the other gets by mid-morning; he would usually toss him a snack to keep him from becoming a total ass.

"I'm happily single." Unaffected by the older man's harsh glare, Hoya crosses his arms with a smirk. "Why— do you want to set me up?"

Sunggyu should've known better than to come to Hoya for advice; he is a decent assistant, but a lousy friend. Stalking out of the elevator when it opens, he tries to drop the subject. "Never mind. Just forget it."

"I know I don't get out much, but I think I do pretty well for myself," Hoya states, rushing to catch up to his boss.

"You know, you really put the 'ass' in assistant."

"And you put the 'dick' in dictator."

"That doesn't even make sense."

"I thought we were just insulting each other for fun."

Sunggyu really wishes he could smack the infuriatingly smug grin off of Hoya's face, but they are already in front of the conference room and the door is made of glass. He turns to enter the room, but spins back around suddenly as a thought occurs to him. "Wait, do people call me a dictator?"

"Of course not," his secretary replies much too cheerfully for it to be true. Even if Sunggyu had a response he has no time to say it as Hoya is already opening the door and ushering him inside.

Taking a seat toward the head of the long table, Sunggyu scans the room wondering how long the meeting will be. Almost immediately his eyes land on a certain intern sitting a few seats down on the other side of the table. He had no idea Sungjong would be here and now the next hour or so has just become that much more unbearable. It's not that he doesn't want to see the younger man, he just needs more time.

As if sensing his eyes on him, Sungjong looks over and meets his gaze, the corners of his lips curving slightly. Sunggyu manages a weak smile in return before he has to look away, the room suddenly feeling a few degrees warmer than a minute ago; he isn't sure if it is some sort of reply to his earlier confession or if the young intern is just teasing him. And it is that uncertainty (as well as the fact that he just likes seeing the kid's face) that prompts him to look over again, his heart beating a bit too loudly for his liking. Sungjong is still smiling at him, although it's more of a smirk— a smirk filled with mischief. Sunggyu doesn't know what to expect from that expression, which only makes it that much more surprising when the young intern looks him right in the eye and mouths something that looks suspiciously like " _nice tie_ ".

Trying not to let his jaw drop too far, Sunggyu glances around to see if anyone else saw what just happened, but everyone seems focused on more important things. He should be relieved, but he kind of wants some sort of confirmation of what he saw; it looks like Sungjong isn't quite as innocent as he thought. When he looks back across the table the young intern is no longer looking at him, instead he appears to be in deep discussion with another intern. Sunggyu tells himself he isn't jealous of the pair's close proximity or their conspiratorial whispers; it's not like they're together or anything and, more importantly, he doesn't get jealous. So what if this other kid is really handsome (like, ridiculously handsome)? Sunggyu has a nice face too, there's no reason to feel inferior. But that does nothing to stop the uncomfortable feeling that settles deep in his stomach at the way the other intern looks at Sungjong with utter adoration— like he is the only other person in the room.

It would be an understatement to say Sunggyu is relieved when the meeting finally starts and the two interns stop invading each other's personal space. This is the part where he should follow their lead and focus on the topic at hand, but he decides his time would be better spent staring at Sungjong, willing the young intern to look at him. There are so many things he wants to ask him and even though he can't really say much with so many people around, Sunggyu likes to think he can probably find most of the answers in the other's eyes. His heart nearly leaps out of his chest when Sungjong finally meets his gaze; if he didn't know any better he would think the kid had heard his thoughts. Oddly enough, there aren't any answers in his eyes, only questions— well, just one question. It is almost as if he can hear Sungjong's voice in his head asking "what the hell are you doing?" And he soon realizes there is more than one pair of eyes on him; it turns out he has the entire room's attention, everyone waiting for him to say something. So preoccupied with his possibly unnecessary (but totally justified) task, it had briefly slipped his mind that he was expected to speak.

Clearing his throat, Sunggyu swipes a finger across his fringe before standing to address the group; as embarrassed as he is, he is still a professional. Momentarily forgetting about everything (and everyone) that is distracting him, Sunggyu dives into a slightly unprepared speech, making sure not to look anywhere near Sungjong. Right now he needs to be thinking as a director, not as a... boyfriend? Potential love interest? Eventually, he runs out of things to say and is more than happy to no longer be the center of attention.  
Now that it is someone else's turn to talk Sunggyu sees no harm in taking a small peek in Sungjong's direction; he thinks of it as a reward for not embarrassing himself further. The young intern returns his gaze with a teasing smirk that could mean so many things— nothing good comes to mind, though. He gets the chance to prove his suspicions when the meeting thankfully comes to an end, everyone slowly gathering their things to leave the room. Trying not to look too rushed, Sunggyu leaves Hoya to collect his papers and positions himself outside the door, waiting for the small group to filter out.

He wants to feel irked when Sungjong comes out with that unnecessarily handsome intern attached to his side, but the smile that lights up the younger boy's face when he sees him dries up any ill feelings he may have had. Reigning in his excitement, he puts on a passive expression as Sungjong sends his friend on his way before coming nearer.

"We seem to be running into each other a lot today." Sunggyu figures he should work his way up to what he really wants to say; if he isn't careful he might run the risk of saying something stupid— again.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were following me."

"Does that mean you don't like seeing me around all the time?"

"Of course not; I don't mind at all."

"Good." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Sunggyu hopes he looks calmer than he feels. His insides have started a frenzied dance that shows no sign of stopping. "I don't either."

With his arms pulled behind his back, Sungjong leans toward the director, that troublesome smirk back on his face. "Because you like me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," the director stammers, his nonchalant act faltering under the young intern's amused stare. While he knew it would come up sooner or later he had been pushing for later.

"That's funny; I swear I heard you say you did earlier."

"I didn't mean it. I mean, I did— just not then."

"Well, I really do like your tie." Sungjong shouldn't be allowed to frown, Sunggyu thinks, because it's making him feel crappier and crappier with every passing minute. But the worst part is how ridiculously cute he looks— it's just not fair. "It's cute— just like you."

Sunggyu doesn't know if it's the way the young intern whispers the last part or the cheeky smile tugging on his lips (or maybe it's all of it), but his brain is having some trouble formulating a response. However, he should be grateful because if he tried to speak now it would probably be utter gibberish, or worse, he might confess again. With his mouth hanging open and his eyes just as wide, the older man resigns himself to stunned silence as Sungjong flashes a totally innocent smile before sauntering off down the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, was that the reason you were invading my privacy?"

Letting out a tired sigh, Sunggyu takes the folder from his secretary's extended hand. He had expected Hoya to say something the second he stepped out of the conference room grinning like the fool he is, but he had been surprisingly quiet and stayed that way for nearly an hour. That has to be a new record for the younger man; he never passes up an opportunity to say something snarky. But he seems to be physically incapable of restraining himself because here he is, being an ass. If he weren't still so hung up on Sungjong's parting words Sunggyu would definitely rip into Hoya about his smart mouth, not to mention his penchant for eavesdropping. "No, I was just being a good boss and making sure you're doing alright."

"Yeah, right," Hoya scoffs. "A good boss wouldn't subject his employee to his terrible attempts at flirting. What kind of line was that, anyway?"

"Do you want to keep your job?" Even if it is true, he doesn't appreciate the younger man pointing it out.

The secretary relents, his hands lifting briefly in surrender as he sinks into the chair front of his boss' desk. That seems to be the end of it, but Hoya has never been one to stay silent when there are laughs to be had at someone else's expense. Leaning forward, he rests his elbows on his knees and, in turn, his chin in his hands and says, "You know, if you wanted my help all you had to do was ask. I am your assistant, after all."

"I can handle it fine on my own, thanks." It is embarrassing enough that he knows as much as he does, Sunggyu doesn't need him getting even more involved. Flipping through the papers in his hand, he tries to ignore the condescending smile being directed at him.

"Well, the kid did look pretty happy when he left," Hoya notes, a thoughtful look passing across his features as his fingers drum against his cheeks. "Did put a ring on it?"

"You really need to update your music library." Sunggyu has no clue why he is entertaining his secretary's invasive questions; the younger man had offered to help, but still had yet to do so. However, desperation can make a man do questionable things and the director tries not to think too much about it as he continues, "Anyway, it's not like that. We’re just friends… I think."

"We both know you want more than that. And I can tell Sungjong does too. I mean, he called you cute; no sane— I mean, un-infatuated— person would do that. It's pretty obvious if you read between the lines."

Sunggyu doesn’t know how Hoya came to any of those conclusions (and he doesn’t want to), but the secretary does have a point. Although Sungjong hasn't explicitly stated his feelings, his actions and words provide strong evidence of what he might be feeling. And he _does_ want to be with Sungjong, he’s just scared— of everything. If his smug smile is anything to go by, Hoya knows he's right as well, which makes the older man that much more reluctant to agree. Focusing on more important matters, the director signs the last page of the folder he had barely glanced at before handing it back to his assistant. He has no idea how Hoya suddenly became his love coach, but he really doesn't need another reason to give him a raise.

"I wonder if I should set you up on that date after all," Sunggyu muses as Hoya turns to leave. "You're getting way too invested in my personal life."

"Didn't we already decide you need a lot more help than I do?"

But if he fires him then he doesn't have to pay him at all.

~*~

Sungjong needs to stop smiling. His coworkers keep giving him weird looks and Myungsoo is sure there's something wrong with him. But he can't really blame them; he's probably only smiled once since he started working here. Anyway, it's not like he can help it— he's just so happy. His otherwise mundane day was made considerably brighter when Sunggyu finally confessed. Of course, no one else knows about it so he can understand why his sudden good mood looks so suspicious.

Truthfully, he's kind of confused too. It's only been a month, but he can't deny he's developed some feelings for the older man. Which is weird because that's his boss— he can't have a crush on his boss, that's so unprofessional. But Sunggyu likes him too so it's not so bad, at least he hopes it isn't. Rather than worrying about improper office relationships, Sungjong is more concerned with making a confession of his own. As much as he enjoys teasing and flustering the director, he would like nothing more than to let his feelings be known.

"Hey, Myungsoo," Sungjong calls, abandoning the unfinished report in front of him. He hasn't been able to focus all day and there's no use pretending anymore. "You read a lot of manhwa, right?"

Looking up from his own work, Myungsoo scratches his head, not very satisfied with the younger boy's assessment of his reading habits. "I wouldn't say ' _a lot_ '. Just— you know— a normal, average amount for someone my age."

"Right. Anyway, how do the main characters usually confess to the person they like?"

"Well, it's almost always an accident that more often than not ends in rejection, but they usually win them over in the end."

Sungjong can only sigh, completely unimpressed by his friend's unhelpful response; he can't relate to any of that so it's all very useless. He didn't expect much, but he still appreciates the effort. He finds himself sighing once again when Sungyeol wheels his lanky frame in between them, an impish smile curving his lips.

"Why are you asking Myungsoo for dating advice? He's never even seen a girl in real life."

"And you have?" Sungjong doesn't like associating himself with the other intern, but Sungyeol is harder to shake than the flu.

"I have a mom, don't I?" The older boy eyes him skeptically before that troublesome smile returns as he leans far too close, eyebrows raised suggestively. "Who are you trying to confess to? It's me, isn't it? I always knew this would happen."

Sungjong can't even begin to explain everything that's wrong with that statement, but he's willing to try. Just as he is about to list every reason why Sungyeol makes absolutely no sense Woohyun emerges from his office and the three interns scramble to look hard at work. The team leader barely glances in their direction, but they continue pretending to be busy until he finally leaves the room. Once he's sure their boss is not coming back, the younger boy shucks the paper he was pretending to read and shoots a glare at Sungyeol.

"I never said I liked anyone and even if I did it definitely wouldn't be you."

"Right." Sungyeol drags out the word, a big grin plastered on his face. "Is it Myungsoo?"

"God, no."

"You didn't have to answer so quickly." On the other side of the tall intern Myungsoo looks rather put off and Sungjong actually feels a little bad. He does like the older boy, but only as a friend.

Sliding his chair closer to the sulky intern, Sungyeol puts his arm around him, giving his shoulder a firm squeeze. "Well, _I_ still like you."

Sungjong doesn't miss the light blush that slowly creeps onto Myungsoo's cheeks, but decides against commenting on it; he doesn't want to be a part of whatever is going on between them. He has other things to worry about, anyway. Like telling a certain director how he feels. His friends weren't of any help so he'll just have to be straightforward about it— that sounds easy enough.

~*~

Sunggyu needs a new best friend. Or maybe he just shouldn't have invited Woohyun along for lunch. From the moment they left the building the younger man had been pestering him with questions about Sungjong. It was annoying enough to make Sunggyu want to strangle him (or push him into oncoming traffic). He took too long to decide, however, as they were already at the restaurant; somehow he would find a way to shut Woohyun up.

Food, as it turns out, is a very effective solution. Once the bowl is placed in front of him, Woohyun finally stops talking, his sole focus becomes getting as much of the food in his stomach as fast as possible. That's another reason Sunggyu doesn't like taking him to eat: he eats like he isn't paying for it— probably because he usually doesn't.

Ironically enough, now that Woohyun isn't talking Sunggyu feels a sudden urge to fill the silence. It doesn't seem like it will make much of a difference though, seeing as the younger man has yet to look up from his bowl.

"You know, I didn't bring you here just to eat." Sunggyu tries not to lose his appetite as his friend finally stops eating and proceeds to talk with his mouth full. No words make it through the mess in his mouth and Sunggyu is once again wishing he didn't know him. "Do you talk to Dongwoo like that too?"

Woohyun thankfully takes the time to chew his food before attempting to speak again. "We don't really talk much when we go out to eat."

"That's something I could've gone without knowing."

"I just meant we both like to eat." Quirking an eyebrow, Woohyun smirks. "What did you think I was talking about?"

"Nothing." Taking a cue from his friend, the director stuffs his face with food in an attempt to escape from having to explain himself. If anyone asks, the hot soup he's currently slurping is the cause of his cheeks and definitely nothing else.

Woohyun, of course, knows better, but fortunately declines to comment. He looks thoughtful as he chews on a spoonful of rice before noting, "Actually, we don't really talk when we stay in either."

Sunggyu wonders if he should let the gulp of water he just took that is struggling to go down his throat end his life; surely that would be better than hearing his best friend divulge unnecessary details of his budding relationship. But his will to live is too strong and he just barely makes it through a fit of coughing.

"I definitely did _not_ need to know that."

"Then you shouldn't have asked. Don't you have a boyfriend of your own to worry about?"

"He's not my boyfriend." Sunggyu doesn't think he can blame his heated face on the food anymore.

"It's not like you don't want him to be." Woohyun gives him a knowing look, the younger man's eyes daring him to deny it. "Tell me again why you guys aren't together?"

His friend could be so demanding, but Sunggyu would much rather talk to him about this stuff than Hoya; he definitely doesn't have to worry about paying him extra. "Because he doesn't like me as much as I like him."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Smiling vaguely, Woohyun pauses to take a sip of water (and to draw out the suspense) before continuing, "He's been a literal ray of sunshine all morning and I know for a fact it's because of you."

"Really?" Judging from his brief encounter with Sungjong earlier Sunggyu never imagined his confession would have that kind of effect on the young intern.

"Yeah. What did you do anyway; all that smiling is freaking everyone out."

"I just told him I liked him and he said I was cute." Even though it was hours ago, Sunggyu still feels a bit giddy when he thinks of that moment and he can barely hold back the smile threatening to split his face in two. His friend is understandably less enthused, most likely having found something to complain about.

"It's so obvious he likes you. Why are you being an idiot?"

"You know, I'm still your boss."

Woohyun doesn't look the least bit apologetic as he leans back in his chair with his arms crossed. "Right now you're my romantically deficient best friend who needs all the help he can get. For the love of everything holy, just talk to Sungjong."

"Since when did you become a relationship expert?" Rather than admit that Woohyun is right, Sunggyu decides to question his abilities instead. He had to give the younger man advice not too long ago so he knows it is a valid question.

"It must be the power of love," Woohyun replies with a grin; he seems to have an answer for everything.

Sunggyu isn't sure who he should hit first: Woohyun, for being so cheesy or himself for thinking it was a good idea to talk to him.

"What did Dongwoo do to deserve a boyfriend like you?"

"I'll take that as a compliment."


	3. Chapter 3

It must be some cruel twist of fate that just when Sunggyu decides to talk to Sungjong he practically disappears. With how busy the department has gotten since the start of the new project he should expect it, but it's still a bit frustrating. He's finally worked up the courage to make a proper confession, now he just wishes he and Sungjong could be in the same room for longer than two seconds. The brief glimpses he manages to get make him feel like he's trying to catch a ghost. And it's not like Sunggyu isn't busy himself with the endless meetings he's had to attend over the past few days; he has barely had time to breathe.

But he has had time to think about what he wants to say to Sungjong— it is actually pretty simple ( _I like you. Do you like me?_ ). When Woohyun told him to talk to the young intern he never said anything about being poetic. Sunggyu is naturally straightforward anyway so he wouldn't be acting out of character. The only problem now is the timing; they are never in the same place at the same time for longer than a moment and it is never just the two of them. He had considered calling or texting, but this is something he would prefer to do face-to-face to better gauge Sungjong's reaction.

Sunggyu has similar thoughts running through his mind as he sits behind his desk attempting to read through a pile of project proposals. The meetings are finally over and he has successfully managed to seclude himself in his office, making sure Hoya knows he doesn't want to be disturbed. Just when he starts contemplating taking a quick nap there is a knock on his door and the director lets out a weary sigh before calling the visitor in; he really should have taken advantage of his free time when he had it.

Assuming it's only his secretary, Sunggyu doesn't bother looking as the person enters, his eyes still skimming through the document in front of him. He finally does look up when a whole minute goes by with nothing but silence; that isn't like Hoya at all. Standing at his door is the last person he expected to see today— and it definitely isn't Hoya. He remains frozen as Sungjong moves further into his office, a small smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. It's the first time in a few days that he has gotten more than a second's glance at the young intern and he briefly wonders if he did actually fall asleep and this is all just a figment of his imagination.

"What are you doing here?"

"Team Leader Nam asked me to bring you this." Stepping up to the director's desk, Sungjong hands over the thin black folder he had brought with him.

Sunggyu's attention is still on the young intern in front of him even as he takes the folder from the other's hands. Had the kid always been this handsome? Maybe it's because he hasn't seen him in a few days or maybe his infatuation has just gotten a lot stronger, Sunggyu doesn't particularly know or care. He had promised himself he would get an answer out of Sungjong the next time he saw him and now that his chance has come he can't break a promise— even if it's with himself.

"I should probably go back now." Sunggyu likes to think Sungjong sounds a bit reluctant as he says this, like he's looking for a reason to stay and the director is more than happy to give him one.

"Sungjong, wait." The way the young intern is looking at him so expectantly is making Sunggyu want to reconsider, but he has never been one to back down, no matter how nervous he may be feeling. Rising from his seat, he walks around his desk to stand in front of Sungjong, his hands stuffed in his pockets in an attempt to stop them from shaking so much. "I like you."

Sungjong is positively beaming, even as he tries to hide it behind his hand. He can hardly look the older man in the eye as he notes, "You said that already."

"I did," Sunggyu agrees, trying not to laugh at the kid's adorable reaction. "And I'm pretty sure you like me too."

"What makes you say that?" Although he's trying to act as if it isn't true, the slight pink coloring his cheeks is a dead giveaway.

Sunggyu doesn't hold back his laughter this time, chuckling softly as he takes a step toward the cheeky intern. "You called me cute."

"I've called a lot of people cute." Crossing his arms, Sungjong lifts a shoulder in an apathetic shrug, no longer finding it hard to meet the older man's gaze. "I just use that word a lot— I told my mom she was cute this morning."

It seems talking to Sungjong is just as frustrating as not talking to Sungjong, but Sunggyu can't say he really minds. It kind of drives him crazy, but it adds a bit of excitement to his generally dull life. "You know, if you keep denying it you'll just make it more obvious how much you like me."

"How much do you think I like you?"

"Probably not as much as I like you, but that's okay."

"And how much do you like me?"

"More than I thought I would."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Sunggyu thinks he should be a tad bothered by Sungjong's never-ending questions or embarrassed about being so honest about his feelings, but more than anything he feels relieved. Although it seemed scary at first, he isn't worried anymore because he knows they both feel the same way— he just needs Sungjong to admit it. He knows it's a childish request, but he's said it twice already, he can't be the only one. "I'll only tell you if you say you like me too."

"Fine." From the way Sungjong (cutely) scrunches his nose it's obvious he is not very fond of the idea; still it's even more obvious that he wants to know what the director is talking about. Letting out a breath, he drops his arms and finally relents, "Kim Sunggyu, I like you."

A strange feeling erupts in Sunggyu's chest like a firework going off and he feels himself moving forward to hold the younger boy in his arms. He really wasn't planning on it, but finally hearing those words must have triggered something inside him. He can feel Sungjong, who had stiffened when he got closer, start to relax into the hug, his arms slowly wrapping around the older man's waist. Sunggyu can't recall the last time he smiled this much; it was probably when he was still a child. Just when he is truly beginning to enjoy being so close to Sungjong, Hoya chooses that moment to barge in and ruin the mood.

"You have a call from—" The secretary stops short when he notices the compromising position of the two men in the room, his eyes nearly doubling in size. As if they've been electrocuted, the pair jump apart as an uncomfortable air settles in the small space. It takes Hoya a few seconds to come back to his senses and then he makes a hasty retreat with an awkward cough. "I'll just tell him you're busy."

Hoya disappears before Sunggyu can deny or explain anything and he knows he will have to answer at least a hundred questions later; he really needs to see about getting his assistant a love life of his own. He wants to blame the younger man's bad timing, but he knows it's mostly his fault for getting carried away. Giving the young intern a nervous smile, all he can do is apologize and hope he hasn't changed his mind. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, but I really should go back now." Sungjong has become shy once again, unable to look him in the eye.

He looks so adorably embarrassed Sunggyu wants to wrap him up in another hug, but he has already experienced why that would be a very bad idea. Since they are technically supposed to be working he figures it would be best if they continued their conversation at a later time somewhere where they would be less likely to be interrupted. "Are you doing anything later? Maybe we could go get a drink or something?"

"Actually," Sungjong begins, an apologetic smile on his lips as he runs a hand through his hair. "There's a team dinner tonight; I don't think I can skip it."

Sunggyu nods in understanding, but he can't hide his disappointment; no matter how hard he tries work always seems to get in the way. However, he won't let that stop him— he'll just have to try harder. "Maybe I'll stop by."

"You?" The young intern looks confused and with good reason.

Following his cold reputation, Sunggyu prefers not to get involved in anything that would result in him becoming close to his subordinates, such as team dinners and holiday functions. He is sure they must all think of him as a jerk, but he's been avoiding it for so long that it would be weird if he suddenly started showing up to these little get-togethers. But he is willing to endure all of the odd stares and any general awkwardness if it means he can spend even a few minutes with Sungjong. Wow, that was unbelievably cringeworthy— he really needs to stop hanging out with Woohyun.

"Am I not allowed? I do work here too."

"Of course you're allowed, I was just surprised; you don't usually make it a point to show up to these things."

"Well, maybe I want to change things up a little. Besides, a good boss should try and reach out to his employees every once in a while."

Sungjong obviously doesn't believe him, but he only smiles as he heads for the door. "I guess I'll see you later."

Though he is tempted to give the younger boy another hug, Sunggyu restrains himself and sends him off with a wave. He is almost certain this will end up being a bad idea, but Sungjong will be there. Really, that's all the motivation he needs.

~*~  
Sunggyu winds up being right about two things: Sungjong is there just as he'd hoped and this is definitely a terrible idea. He had convinced himself that it probably wouldn't be that bad, but the moment he stepped into the small restaurant and everyone's attention turned to him he instantly regretted showing up. For all his confidence and bravado, he feels awfully small with so many eyes on him. He wouldn't mind so much if their gazes were filled with fear, but all he sees is confusion and mild curiosity, Sungjong being the only exception. In a sea of blank stares the young intern's smiling face stands out the most and it helps to somewhat ease his worries.

Just when Sunggyu begins to feel unwanted Woohyun, the greatest friend anyone could ask for, swoops in and saves him from any further embarrassment. The younger man may be irritating almost all the time, but he certainly knows how to read the mood. The awkward atmosphere gradually lightens as Woohyun leads the director toward an empty chair— an empty chair that is nowhere near Sungjong. As the head of the department, Sunggyu has the privilege of being seated at the head of the table and while that would normally be an honor, right now it feels more like a death sentence. Why is it so hard for the two of them to spend time together without something (literally and figuratively) getting in the way? He wants to rant a bit more, but the food arrives just then and he kind of gets distracted; it seems he chose the perfect time to show up. He is no longer loathing the rest of the night, instead he finds himself loosening up as he eats and chats with Woohyun. 

No longer wary of their boss' unexpected arrival, the employees relax into a comfortable banter full of laughter and a worrisome amount of alcohol. Sunggyu is admittedly having a good time when he makes the mistake of looking in Sungjong's direction; he just wanted to see how the young intern was doing, but the sight that greets him fills him with a familiar but unpleasant feeling. Sungjong is smiling and laughing (which is good) with that same handsome intern from before (which is not as good) and the two of them are sitting unnecessarily close (which is not good at all). That unpleasant feeling worsens as he watches that good-looking kid reach up and pet Sungjong's hair, his gaze far too affectionate to be called friendly.

The logical part of Sunggyu's brain tells him he's overreacting, that there isn't anything to be worried about. But there is another part of him that doesn't like it one bit; right now that part seems to make the most sense. He swears he isn't jealous, he just wishes he was the one next to Sungjong. Ok, so he might be a little jealous.

"Are you trying to melt his face off or read his mind?" Woohyun's voice snaps Sunggyu out of his green-tinged trance and he turns to find the younger man grinning at him; judging by his loosened tie and slightly mussed hair, it is very likely that he is no longer sober. "I know you're jealous, but please don't kill my interns."

Is it that obvious or does Woohyun just know him very well? Either way, he's still not ready to admit it out loud. "I'm not jealous."

“Yeah right,” Woohyun scoffs, rolling his eyes.

“I’m not,” Sunggyu insists even though neither of really believe it. Without really meaning to his eyes wander back over to the two interns who are still very much preoccupied with each other and he feels his frown deepen at the intimate sight. “Who is that guy anyway?”

Following his friend’s lead, Woohyun shoots an amused glance toward the other end of the table before turning back to the director with a smirk. “Who, Myungsoo? He’s harmless— like a kitten. Don’t worry, he isn’t trying to steal your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Sunggyu tries not to raise his voice too much, still fully aware of all the open ears in very close proximity. They may work together, but that doesn’t mean they need to know things about him.

Woohyun, on the other hand, doesn’t seem to care about what he says or who hears him. “Then what were the two of you doing in your office earlier?”

“That was just a hug.”

Sunggyu makes a mental note to fire Hoya first thing Monday morning. His assistant has an annoying habit of talking about him behind his back, but he usually ignores it because it is generally harmless; he is almost positive the younger man is the source of every rumor about him that has made its way through the company. So it comes as no surprise that Woohyun knows about that embarrassing incident— or that it was grossly exaggerated. And now his friend is giving him a highly suggestive look trying to get him to confess to things that truly never happened. Why did he think it was a good idea to come here?

Woohyun is relentless in his teasing and Sunggyu is seriously reconsidering the greatest friend ever title he had given out so carelessly. The questions get a bit repetitive after a while and rather than punching his friend in the face, the director decides a little fresh air will be much more satisfying. With the younger man’s cackling echoing behind him, Sunggyu walks out into the cool night. It doesn’t take long for him to calm down, but he isn’t quite ready to go back in just yet. Scanning the busy street, he spots a bench a short distance away with a familiar figure sitting on it. He’s already walking over before he even has time to think about it and he takes a seat beside the unsuspecting intern.

“What are you doing out here?”

Sunggyu isn’t sure which is cuter, the way Sungjong jumps at the sound of his voice or the smile that breaks out on his face when he realizes it’s him. “I just needed some air. What about you?”

Folding his arms in thought, the director lets his gaze linger on the cars and people passing in front of them. He’s sure it looks completely natural— as it very well should after all the practice he’s done to perfect the pose; he has often been told that he has an attractive side profile and he tries it show it off as much as possible. Getting back to the topic at hand he answers simply, “Anger management.”

Unsure of what to make of Sunggyu’s response, Sungjong stares at him for a moment, but doesn’t press further. “I’m surprised you came.”

“Of course; I said I would.”

“I just thought you would be too busy.”

“Even if I was I would still try to make it.”

Sungjong is positively beaming at his words, his head bowed in an attempt to hide it. Sunggyu sees it anyway and it makes him smile as well. He had been worried when he first showed up that they wouldn’t even get to say hi to each other, but things were working out a lot better than he could have ever hoped.

“You know,” the young intern begins, his hands gripping his knees anxiously. “You never told me what you meant before when you said you like me more than you thought you would.”

Honestly, Sunggyu had forgotten all about that; he isn’t even sure, himself, what he meant. But Sungjong’s eyes are fixed on him, waiting for an answer and he can’t just ignore him. He is just about to make something up when someone appears in front of them, ruining the moment.

“There you are.” That someone turns out to be Myungsoo, looking extremely distressed. “Are you okay? Do you want to leave?”

Sungjong doesn’t seem at all bothered by his friend’s troubled expression as he calmly replies, “I’m fine; I just needed some air.”

“Are you sure?” Myungsoo might be overdoing it a bit, Sunggyu thinks, watching as the kid takes Sungjong’s hands and pulls him to his feet. 

The younger boy must not feel the same way since he allows the other intern to help him up; there’s even a smile on his face. “Yes, I’m sure. Let’s go back in.”

Sunggyu is beginning to think he’s become invisible when Sungjong turns back to him, his smile now carrying an apologetic tilt. Knowing it isn’t his fault, the director waves him off; it was only a matter of time before they would have to go back and pretend like they don’t know each other. Myungsoo finally realizes who is sitting in front of him and rushes to greet him, mixing in an apology as well. As irked as he is by the handsome kid showing up once again, Sunggyu decides not to make a big deal about it, smiling stiffly as he sends them back in. He still stands by his original statement: this was a horrible idea.

~*~

Sunggyu is finally put out of his misery two hours later when the few people who are still conscious decide to call it a night. He is just about ready to bolt for the door, but he has Woohyun clinging to his arm slurring something about "round two"; in hindsight, he probably should've cut him off at some point. To make up for his previous neglectful behavior, Sunggyu takes it upon himself to help his friend get home. That was the plan anyway until he notices Sungjong sitting by himself, his clingy companion nowhere in sight. This is the opportunity he has been waiting all night for and he's sure if Woohyun were in his right mind he would tell him to go for it.

With that little reassurance, Sunggyu peels his friend off his arm and sits him down, promising that he'll be back soon before making a beeline toward the lonesome intern. He barely moves two steps when that handsome kid suddenly pops up out of nowhere and starts helping Sungjong to his feet. Although he hasn't had anything to drink, Sunggyu is feeling a bit bold and he doesn't allow himself to think too much as he marches over to the two interns.

"I can take him home," the director offers, stepping in front of the pair.

Startled by his boss' unexpected presence, it takes Myungsoo a few seconds to find his voice. "It's okay, sir. We live in the same neighborhood so we usually go home together anyway."

"Please," Sunggyu presses, hoping his smile doesn't look as forced as it feels; it's hard to look happy when images of the two interns walking home together looking all couple-y keep flashing in his mind. "You guys had a lot to drink; I want to make sure you're safe."

"Actually, Sungjong drank more than I did, I only had a couple of glasses."

"Well, I didn't drink anything so I can drive him home."

"Thank you, but I don't want to trouble you; it'll be fine if we just walk. The fresh air will help sober us up."

"It's no trouble at all. I don't mind taking him home." Sunggyu is starting to lose his patience; he really wishes Myungsoo would take the hint and leave the two of them alone.

"I guess it would be rude if I keep refusing." Completely misunderstanding the director's words, Myungsoo grabs Sungjong's hand and begins leading him to the door.

"Where are you going?"

The handsome intern looks understandably confused as he looks from Sunggyu to the door and back again. "Aren't you taking us home?"

This isn't going at all how Sunggyu had hoped; is this kid being difficult on purpose or is he just that oblivious? Figuring it would be odd of him to flat-out tell Myungsoo to get lost, Sunggyu decides on a subtler approach. "You know, I think Woohyun is looking for you."

It is a terrible lie, but it's the best he can do right now. Myungsoo fixes him with a piercing stare and he swears the intern is staring straight into his soul. As much as Sunggyu wants to look away, he is sure if he so much as blinks it will be taken as some sort of admission. The grip on his soul finally weakens when Myungsoo turns away with a shrug, going off in search of Woohyun.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Sunggyu turns his attention to Sungjong, who has been oddly quiet this whole time. "Your friend has really creepy eyes."

The young intern gives an airy laugh as he jabs the director playfully on the shoulder. "That's just his face."

Sunggyu still thinks the kid does it on purpose, but he decides against arguing further; although that was a light punch, it was still very painful. Not wanting to waste any more time in case Myungsoo comes back, he takes Sungjong by the arm to lead him to the door only to be shaken off rather abruptly.

"I'm not drunk; you don't have to baby me." Sungjong makes an attempt to glare at his boss, but it comes off as more of an indignant pout that is downright adorable. Sunggyu doesn't say that out loud, however; he's beginning to learn that the young intern is not as fragile as he looks. Satisfied that he has gotten his point across, Sungjong starts walking on his own— only to stumble over his own feet a couple of steps later. He is clearly embarrassed, but his expression remains blank. "That had nothing to do with the alcohol."

Sunggyu can't help but laugh, even at the risk of being hit again; the younger boy is just too cute. He can respect Sungjong's wishes, but he figures he wouldn't mind a little help. Trying to be as casual as possible despite his pounding heart, Sunggyu reaches out to grab ahold of the boy's hand.

"What—" For the first time ever the young intern seems at a loss for words.

Sunggyu isn't sure what to say either, but he makes an attempt. "Just in case."

It is a pretty lame excuse (and definitely something Woohyun would say), yet it somehow manages to put a smile on Sungjong's face. Now that he's in a better mood he allows the director to guide him out of the restaurant, his hand gripping the other's a bit tighter as they step outside. The cool night air on the nearly empty street is a better setting than Sunggyu could have ever asked for. He is just beginning to think things are finally working out when he hears a voice calling from behind them. Knowing exactly who it is he tries to ignore it, but Sungjong suddenly decides to become a statue. Reluctantly letting go of the young intern’s hand, he plasters on a tight smile and turns to find Myungsoo hobbling over carrying a dangerously unsteady Woohyun.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Myungsoo is giving him that soul-searching stare again and Sunggyu feels a tad guilty. Readjusting the arm that's slung over his shoulder, the intern grunts, "He said he was waiting for you."

"Oh, right." This really isn't his night; he isn't asking for much, but it seems luck is not on his side. "I told him I would take him home. Since everyone's here now, we can leave."

Off to the side, Sungjong snickers not-so-secretly behind his hand, thoroughly amused by the director's awful lying. Sunggyu pays no mind as he moves to help carry his semi-conscious friend. They eventually reach the car after various stumbles and get Woohyun into the backseat, with no help at all from Sungjong. The young intern prefers to hang back, looking on as the other two struggle with the limp body in their arms.

This is twice the amount of people Sunggyu expected to leave with at the end of the night, but there isn't much he can do about it now. Fully expecting Myungsoo to get in the passenger seat (because the kid can't be _that_ oblivious), he gets quite a shock when he hops in and finds Sungjong smiling over at him, all buckled up and ready to go. There may be some hope left for the evening after all. He just has to get rid of the extra baggage in the backseat.

Woohyun is the first to go, mainly because there is no telling when he will wake up and subsequently throw up. Although he lives the farthest, Sunggyu makes it to his apartment in record time; he is pretty sure he didn't go over the speed limit... by very much. His eagerness is probably showing as he jumps out of his seat and rushes to get his friend out of the car and into a bed. Sunggyu has never been one for exercising, but after lugging Woohyun up to his apartment, trying to balance the other's unconscious body while he unlocks the door, and dragging him all the way to his bed the director feels like he's just done a full-body workout. Woohyun definitely owes him one.

When he gets back in the car there is an odd silence between the two interns. He has a feeling it may have something to do with him, but as he is still pretty worked up about his brilliant plan he decides not to look into it. Sunggyu is in a fairly good mood when makes the mistake of looking in the rearview mirror. Myungsoo's penetrating gaze meets his and he is certain the intern knows everything. Swallowing nervously, he glances over at Sungjong and almost instantly feels better; just seeing the younger boy's face is enough to calm him. More than anything he wishes he could hold the other's hand again.

As the car slows to a stop at a red light he gets an idea. With practiced nonchalance Sunggyu lays his right arm on the center armrest, just close enough for Sungjong to reach him without being seen. The light turns green and he presses down on the gas a bit too heavily as he feels the young intern's fingers brush against his; he was expecting it, but it still takes him by surprise. Clearing his throat, Sunggyu takes a quick peek at the boy next to him who has a hint of a smirk on his lips and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud. His mood only gets brighter as he stops to let Myungsoo out; with him gone Sunggyu finally has Sungjong all to himself.

"Goodnight, sir. Thank you for the ride." His timing might be terrible, but his manners certainly aren't. "Talk to you later, Sungjong."

For the first time since he met the handsome intern Sunggyu finds himself genuinely smiling at him as he bids him goodbye. Although it probably has more to do with him being glad Myungsoo is leaving and less to do with him liking the guy. Once the other intern is out of the car (and out of the way), Sunggyu wastes no time gaining a proper hold of Sungjong's hand, their fingers automatically locking together. He feels like an inexperienced teenager for getting excited over something so simple; it must be because it's been so long.

"So," Sunggyu starts as they cruise through the empty streets. "What are we doing now?"

Sighing lightly, Sungjong rests his head against the window. "I'm not sure. I don't think there's anything to do at this time of night."

"You still owe me a drink." It has been nearly two months since that prize date, but Sunggyu still hasn't forgotten (partly because he'd made such a fool of himself).

"I probably shouldn't have any more drinks tonight."

"Why— is your mom waiting for you?"

"Yes, she is," Sungjong retorts; there is something almost defensive about the way his hand clutches the director's despite the laughter in his voice. "And I don't want to disappoint her by being late."

"Can I come too?" Sunggyu jokes, just a tad hopeful.

"Why would you want to meet my mother?"

"Why not? I'm actually really popular with older women. Moms love me."

Sungjong bursts into a fit of laughter that is both shocking and delightful. The pure mirth on the young intern's face is such a gorgeous sight that Sunggyu doesn't even mind when the boy releases his hand in favor of covering his face. The sound is so infectious he can't help but join in, even though he wasn't actually joking. By the time they pull up to his— well, his parents'— place, Sungjong has just about regained his sanity, taking a few deep breaths before attempting to speak.

"Maybe next time."

"Fine." Sunggyu finds it absolutely adorable that Sungjong still lives at home and, more than that, how much he obviously loves his mom. It kind of makes him want to call his own mother. "Can I at least walk you to your door?"

Clearly baffled by the simple request, Sungjong peers out the window toward his front door (which is only a few steps away) before turning back to the director. "It's right there."

"I know, but you had a lot to drink; I don't want you to fall walking up the steps." In all honesty, Sunggyu isn't exactly ready for the night to end. And this is his elaborate way of prolonging that inevitable goodbye.

"I already told you: I'm not drunk," the young intern grumbles, rolling his eyes. It shouldn't be possible for someone to look so cute with his face all scrunched up in irritation, but there he is— doing the impossible. And he only gets cuter as his features relax into a shy smile, his hands clasped nervously in his lap. "But I would like that."

Grinning like a fool, Sunggyu hops out of the car and saunters over to the passenger side; although it's a bit useless at this point, he still wants to show some semblance of a cool image. That plan fails rather quickly when Sungjong suddenly grabs his hand, leaving him gaping in the most unattractive way.

"Just in case," Sungjong explains with a shrug.

Sunggyu finds himself speechless yet again, but smiling nonetheless; he never knew the young intern had such a cheesy side to him. Trying to hide his smile behind his fist, he escorts the younger boy on the extremely short walk to his door. They are almost at the top of the steps when Sungjong surprises him again by sitting down. Now he's just confused. "What are you doing?"

"I need to take a break; my legs are tired."

"You've been sitting down all night. How can you be tired?"

"Just sit." Sungjong tugs on the director's hand until he takes a seat next to him, a satisfied smile spreading across his face.

As much as he likes the kid, Sunggyu doesn't really care for being manhandled. "You know, I am still your boss."

"Not right now; it's the weekend and we aren't at the office. Now you're just Kim Sunggyu."

"Well, you owe Kim Sunggyu a date."

"I'll get right on that."

He should probably be annoyed by the sarcasm, but the young intern chooses that moment to rest his head on the director's shoulder and it suddenly becomes difficult to think about anything else. Unsure of what to do, Sunggyu remains frozen in his spot, hardly daring to breathe.

"You should go inside if you're tired," he suggests a few minutes later when Sungjong remains silent and unmoving beside him.

That garners a bit of a response, although it isn't the one he expects. Pressing himself closer, the young intern wraps his arms around him, mumbling something that sounds vaguely like "just a little longer". Sunggyu is totally confused now, but he doesn't mind complying with the sleepy request; having Sungjong clinging to him isn't something he would ever be against. There is fondness in his eyes and in his smile as he cranes his neck to get a glimpse of the kid's face, all the while trying not to wake him. He looks so calm and content Sunggyu finds himself automatically reaching up to stroke the young intern's hair, the movement feeling strangely natural. This isn't at all how he imagined the night would turn out, but it is still a pretty decent ending.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Sungjong wakes up to the smell of his mother's cooking, a fairly normal occurrence that never fails to bring a smile to his face. The smile doesn't last for long, however, as he soon realizes he is in his own bed, but he has no memory of how he got there. The last thing he remembers is sitting outside with Sunggyu, everything else after that is kind of blurry. He should probably be worried, but it's not like he woke up in a ditch somewhere. _Everything is fine_ , he tells himself as he sits up to stretch his tired limbs. Even if something had happened, he could wait to figure it out later— he has food waiting for him.

With that thought in mind, Sungjong hops out of bed and throws on a pair of shorts and a hooded sweatshirt. He is just about to leave when a _ping_ sounds from his phone, signaling a new message. He has an idea of who it might be and he's proven right when he unlocks the screen and finds a text from Sunggyu.

_'Are you up?'_

Grinning at the device in his hand, Sungjong quickly types up a reply as he starts heading to the kitchen.

_'I am now.'_

His eyes are still on his phone as he continues walking, his body moving in the right direction through scent rather than sight. It isn't long before Sunggyu sends his own reply, although it doesn't seem to make much sense.

_'You never told me your mom was such a good cook. You should hurry or there won't be anything left.'_

Sungjong can't even begin to guess what that could mean; if he didn't know any better he would think the older man was drunk. He is just beginning to type up a reply when he steps into the kitchen and his eyes land on Director Kim sitting at the table, an array of food in front of him. Taking in the director's rumpled shirt and unkempt hair, Sungjong adds yet another question to his ever-growing list. This is quite possibly the most confusing morning he's ever had. He has half a mind to wonder if this is a dream; it wouldn't be the first time his boss has appeared in his subconscious.

Sunggyu spares him a brief glance before he is back to scooping spoonfuls of rice into his mouth and chasing it down with soup. It isn't the most attractive of sights and Sungjong should probably be mildly grossed out— actually, he sort of is— but he still finds himself smiling; it's really unfair how much he's come to like the older man. Trying not to think too much about it, he turns his attention to his mother. He strolls over to stand beside her by the stove and envelopes her in tight hug. "Good morning, Mom. If I had known you were going to make so much food, I would've gotten up earlier to help you."

"It was no trouble at all," the older woman says, smiling up at her son. She picks up yet another plate of food and takes it to the table as she continues, "Anyway, I had to find some way to thank Director Kim for bringing you home last night. And for taking such good care of you at work. So go eat; this is for you too."

Sungjong doesn't hesitate to follow her orders; he would never miss a chance to eat his mother's home-cooked food. Sitting across from his boss, who is unsurprisingly still eating, the intern eagerly digs into his meal. He still very much confused about why the director is here in their kitchen eating their food, but he can't say he really cares at the moment.

For a few minutes only the sounds of clinking silverware and enthusiastic chewing can be heard in the tiny kitchen as the two men devour the enormous meal. Although almost all of his attention is centered on the food in front of him, Sungjong doesn't miss the fondness in his mother's gaze as she watches Sunggyu tear into a piece of fish. He doesn't know if he should be amused or embarrassed by her sudden infatuation with his boss. He can't really blame her, but if she keeps this up he doesn't think he'll be able to look the director in the eye anymore.

Obviously unaware of her son's impending embarrassment, Mrs. Lee takes a seat next to Sunggyu, her smile brighter than the still-rising sun outside. "So, Director Kim, how is Sungjong doing at work? He always looks so happy when he comes home. I'm sure he's doing well, right?"

"Of course; he's very important to me." There is a split-second before Sunggyu realizes what he's said and he rushes to cover it up, his eyes wide in panic. "I mean, to us— t-to the company. He's a very hard worker."

Sunggyu looks so incredibly uncomfortable Sungjong almost feels bad for laughing. He tries his hardest to stifle his chuckles, but a few still escape his lips. He figures he should say something before the older man dies from the awkwardness; he looks just about ready to drown himself in his soup bowl. "Mom, you're making him nervous. Just let him eat."

Thankfully, his mother takes the hint. With one last gentle pat on the director's cheek she is up and out of the room, leaving the two men to finish their meals. Sungjong had hoped his mom leaving would help Sunggyu relax, but he still seems too mortified to look anywhere that isn't the table. He isn't even eating and that is quite possibly the most troubling thing; the director had once boasted that the two things he was best at were sleeping and eating.

"Well," Sungjong starts, trying to lighten the mood. "It looks like my mom really likes you."

His words seem to work as Sunggyu finally looks up, the smallest of smiles on his lips. There is still a hint of pink on his cheeks, but he sounds as confident as ever. "Of course she does. I told you moms love me."

"Don't get any crazy ideas; she's a happily married woman."

"She's cute, but I'm actually more interested in her son."

Cursing his feelings for the older man yet again, Sungjong tries to look as impassive as possible. He shouldn't be so happy hearing something so cheesy— especially not this early in the morning. He tries his hardest to not let anything show, but Sunggyu sees anyway, a big grin stretching its way onto his face. A change of subject would be very helpful, Sungjong thinks.

"What are you doing here, anyway— besides seducing my mom."

"W-what— I'm not—" Sunggyu is now the one at a loss for words and everything feels right in the world again. He looks completely stunned, his face frozen in disbelief.

"I'm just kidding." Sungjong doesn't think he'll ever get tired of teasing his boss. "But if you came here to check up on me or something, you really didn't have to. I can handle my alcohol."

The director appears to have gotten ahold of himself, a smile once again gracing his features. "That's good to know, but I've actually been here since last night. After you fell asleep I brought you inside and your mom invited me to stay since it was so late."

That definitely sounds like something his mother would do, although it was probably more of a demand than an invitation. She is tenacious, to say the least and Sungjong supposes the same could be said for him as well.

All of his questions have been answered, but he's still not satisfied. "I liked it better when I thought you came here to see me."

"Maybe that was the reason why I stayed." Sunggyu looks rather sincere, so much so that Sungjong feels inclined to believe him. That is until he opens his mouth again. "I mean— besides the fact that your mother was blocking the door."

"So much for liking me more than I like you," the young intern grumbles just loud enough for the other man to hear. He knows he is being childish, but he was sort of under the impression that the director had serious feelings for him. He just kind of thought that meant something.

Sunggyu apparently has something to say about it, however, he doesn't get the chance as Mrs. Lee comes back into the kitchen just then. His words dying on his lips, he gives her a small smile before going back to his meal. Sungjong doesn't miss the many looks thrown his way and he knows their conversation is far from over.

Breakfast ends shortly after, the atmosphere a tad more awkward than when it started. Sungjong isn't in a bad mood, but the director seems to think he is and he isn't sure how to bring it up. It also doesn't help that his mother is still quite present, happily humming as she packs some extra food for Sunggyu to take with him. She is the only genuine smiling face between the three of them when the time comes for the older man to leave.

"Thank you for the food, Mrs. Lee; it was delicious." Sunggyu says, giving the older woman a hug.

"Don't even mention it." She returns the embrace with uncontainable enthusiasm, her smile never dimming. "Come back again soon so I can cook some more for you."

Nodding in reply, the director's smile stiffens as he turns his attention to the younger man standing silently a few steps behind his mother. Sungjong's no body language expert, but he is pretty sure his boss is trying to tell him something with his eyes. He has no clue what it could possibly be and he tries to relay that message through his own gaze; he's never been one for nonverbal communication so he can't be sure he got his point across. Judging by the confusion settling over Sunggyu's features, Sungjong guesses it didn't work. Since there isn't much he can say while his mom is still around, he decides to keep it simple. "See you at work on Monday, sir."

Clearing his throat, Sunggyu nods and turns back to Mrs. Lee once more. "Thank you again. I'll enjoy the food."

With all of the goodbyes out of the way the director finally leaves, his jacket and bag of food in hand. Sungjong breathes a sigh of relief once the door closes, running a hand through his hair; this was a rather eventful morning. He doesn't know what to expect when he goes in to the office on Monday. But he has bigger things to worry about right now, mainly his mother’s obsession with his boss. She looks so happy he just knows he won’t hear the end of it.

~*~

"Oh good, you're not dead."

Without waiting for an invitation, Sunggyu steps into Woohyun's apartment, pausing briefly to take off his shoes. He had decided to stop by mostly to check up on his friend, but also because he didn't want to be alone with his thoughts at the moment. And obviously that was the right decision judging by the younger man's delighted reply.

"I could've been, for all you know. You're the worst best friend ever." Woohyun sulks by the door, his bottom lip jutting out petulantly.

"What do you mean? I called Dongwoo for you." Paying no mind to the other's dramatic reaction, Sunggyu walks farther into the apartment; he really doesn't see what his friend is getting so worked up about. He spots Dongwoo on the couch, looking rather comfortable, and gives him a wave. "Hey, Dongwoo."

Woohyun seems to be done sulking as he shuffles away from the door, though he still looks unhappy. Standing beside his friend, he crosses his arms, insisting, "That's not the point." His eyes roam over the older man's form and his tone turns curious. "Weren't you wearing those clothes last night?"

Sunggyu curses internally at the sudden observation; he honestly didn't expect Woohyun to notice. He had thought (more like hoped) the other man would be too hungover to be paying such close attention. With no excuse, Sunggyu is left staring speechlessly as his friend begins connecting dots and drawing conclusions— most likely the wrong ones. He finally manages to sputter something out when Woohyun starts smirking suggestively, his eyes sparkling with all kinds of inappropriate thoughts.

"I-it's not what you think— nothing happened."

"You don't have to lie, I won't judge."

"I'm not lying."

Sunggyu really doesn't know why he is still friends with Woohyun. It's becoming hard to keep his cool when his face feels like it is practically on fire; he just hopes the younger man can look past that and see that he is telling the truth. But then again, this _is_ Woohyun after all. Even if he does believe him, he never misses an opportunity to tease him. Perhaps if he distracts him he can save himself from any further embarrassment. Holding up the bag of food he brought with him, Sunggyu offers, "I have food."

That appears to do the trick as the younger man instantly grabs for the bag, his eyes now alight with hunger. Sunggyu didn't mean to give away Mrs. Lee's food, but it helped get his friend off his back and that is definitely worth the slight twist of guilt he feels as he hands it over. No one can resist the call of free food and even Dongwoo finds himself being pulled in, trailing after his boyfriend into the kitchen. Sunggyu can only sigh as he follows behind them; he really should've just called.

"Who made all of this?" Dongwoo asks, peering into a small container.

Sunggyu wouldn't mind lying, but he can't very well say that he made it. He is known for a lot of things, but cooking is not one of them. Sighing once more, he spills the truth. "Sungjong's mom made it."

"You slept with him _and_ his mom made you breakfast?" Woohyun seems to have forgotten how to use his inside voice. His eyes are practically popping out of his head, but he still manages to stuff a slice of kimbap in his mouth. "I totally underestimated you."

Groaning in irritation, Sunggyu sinks into a chair, his will to live slowly leaving him with every passing second. He has no idea where Woohyun got the idea that something happened between him and Sungjong— especially since he explicitly stated the opposite. There's no point in trying to explain himself, but he does it anyway; Dongwoo might believe him, at least. "I didn't sleep with Sungjong, I just slept in his house. On his couch, actually— we weren't even in the same room."

"If you say so." Unsurprisingly, the younger man is not convinced, the smirk on his face as smug as ever. "But don't you think you missed a really good opportunity?"

"His parents were home." Sunggyu knows exactly what his friend is implying and he is both disgusted and annoyed.

With no shame whatsoever, Woohyun shrugs and says, "I wouldn't have let that stop me."

Dongwoo bursts out laughing, the food he was chewing nearly flying everywhere; it is an infectious sound that has his boyfriend cracking up as well. Sunggyu, however, is immune. He didn't think it was the slightest but funny— all he's thinking about is how much of an idiot his best friend is. And, if he's being honest, Dongwoo's a bit of an idiot too for laughing at him. No wonder they're together. Observing the giggly pair across the table, Sunggyu shakes his head, muttering, "You two are perfect for each other."

"Are you jealous?" Grinning playfully, Woohyun takes his boyfriend's hand in his and makes a show of linking their fingers together. Dongwoo looks on in amusement with just the tiniest hint of pink dusting his cheeks.

They are a cute couple, Sunggyu can admit it, but Woohyun is way too cocky. Rolling his eyes, he slaps his friend's hands away from the container of kimbap before taking one for himself. "Why would I ever be jealous of you?"

"Oh right— I forgot. You're only jealous of Myungsoo."

Sunggyu pauses in the middle of chewing, a frown settling on his face. Woohyun seriously needs to learn how to shut up. "That's it; you're not allowed to talk anymore."

Sunggyu finds himself wondering yet again why he came here; he must enjoy suffering. Or maybe he's an idiot too.


	5. Chapter 5

After his visit with Woohyun, Sunggyu comes to the conclusion that he and Sungjong need to talk. He kind of knew that already, but it didn't hurt to get a second opinion; it isn't always a good idea to trust Woohyun's opinions, though. Nevertheless, Sunggyu is willing to take that chance this time, if only to clear up any possible misunderstandings. He thought he had been pretty obvious about his feelings, but it seems Sungjong still has some doubts— that definitely won't do.

Although he isn't entirely sure what he wants to say, he still goes in to work on Monday determined to make things right. Woohyun had given him some suggestions on how to best express his feelings, all of which were impractical and embarrassing; he decided not to mention that he could embarrass himself just fine without his friend's help (he's done so many times already). However, Sunggyu wouldn't let it happen again.

His confidence begins to wilt by lunchtime when he has yet to see Sungjong; usually he would've gotten a few random glimpses of the young intern zooming around the building by now. If he didn't know any better, he would think the kid up and quit or something (he actually does for a moment). Immediately after he has this thought it occurs to him that he might be over thinking this a little— he should probably work on that. Sunggyu soon learns that many of the interns, including Sungjong, are working out of the office for the day on a crucial part of the company's new project. There isn't really anything he can do about that so he decides to follow the younger boy's lead and focus on his work as well.

It is a decent distraction, though he still thinks about Sungjong from time to time; he hasn't forgotten about the talk they haven't yet had. He gets some hope a couple of days later while he's on the elevator. Hoya is with him, going over his schedule for the day when the doors open and a gaggle of interns tumble into the tiny box. His presence doesn't go unnoticed by the group who rush to greet him with varying levels of poorly-hidden fear and panic. It's good to know his reputation is still intact, but Sunggyu can't say he really cares at the moment. He doesn't bother masking his indifference as he surveys their young, nervous faces until his eyes land on a particular face. Just like that his stoic expression is broken, leaving him gaping at Sungjong; he has no idea why he's acting so surprised— he was bound to see him again at some point.

Hoya is still droning on about his next meeting, but Sunggyu tunes him out completely as he continues staring at the young intern. As dramatic as it sounds he feels like if he so much as blinks, Sungjong might disappear; he just wants some kind of confirmation that this is real. His prayers are answered when the younger boy meets his eyes and smiles. Sunggyu knows he's being dramatic again, but he honestly feels like he's just seen the sun or something equally bright and mesmerizing. He smiles back instantly and it's almost as if it's just the two of them.

That is, until the elevator doors open again, the bell bringing him back to reality. Eager to escape the presence of the infamous Director Kim, the interns waste no time filing out of the cramped carriage, most likely thanking every god in existence that they made it out alive. Sungjong is the last to leave, although he seems to be dragging it out for as long as possible, his feet shuffling uncertainly as he lingers by the entrance. In the end, he doesn't say very much (maybe because he has nothing to say or maybe he is just very aware of where they are), only a simple, "Bye."

"Bye," Sunggyu replies in return, his smile growing even wider. It doesn't happen often, but whenever the younger boy becomes shy around him his heart swells with a strange mixture of pride and affection; he enjoys seeing that he has that kind of effect on the young intern.

Sungjong appears to have gotten some of his confidence back, the corners of his lips curving slightly as he starts backing out of the elevator. "Bye."

"Bye." Sunggyu isn't sure if the younger boy is teasing him or if he's just happy to see him, but doesn't really mind. All that truly matters is his smile.

With one last wave Sungjong is gone, but Sunggyu's smile remains; he has no need to worry now that he knows they are on the same page. He still wants to talk to him, although the subject might be a bit different now. Just as he starts to imagine what he might say, his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by his secretary's snarky voice.

"Can you please stop trying to flirt while I'm around?"

"I wasn't flirting." He had completely forgotten Hoya was still there, but he's too annoyed to be embarrassed. "I was just... being friendly."

Hoya scoffs, not buying it for even a second. "If that's how you are with all your friends, then count me out."

Sunggyu makes a mental note to start looking for a new secretary the minute he gets back to his office.

~*~

Ultimately, Sunggyu decides not to fire Hoya, if only because he doesn't feel like training anyone new. So he endures the teasing and ignores the jabs, adamantly refusing to let the younger man ruin his good mood. He has more important things to worry about, like how to get Sungjong alone; it is a nearly-impossible task that has been stumping him for the longest time. Considering he would rather die than be caught anywhere near the company cafeteria, Sunggyu figures he will just have to find him at the end of the day.

Sometime later as he is sitting in his office attempting to get some work done to pass the time, there is a knock on the door and he wonders for the briefest of moments if it could be Sungjong. That small sliver of hope is swept away when Myungsoo steps into the room, carrying a black folder at his side. He doesn't look especially pleased to be there, but Sunggyu is starting to think that's just his face. Wasting no time, the intern walks up to his desk and wordlessly hands over the folder.

Sunggyu knows he shouldn't be intimidated, but he still hasn't gotten used to the intensity of the younger boy's gaze. He can only hope it isn't obvious as he takes the folder from him, a slightly uneasy smile on his face. He assumes that is the end of it and Myungsoo and his piercing eyes will finally leave— except Myungsoo doesn't seem to be going anywhere. Clearly baffled, the director probes, "Did you need something?"

"I know about you and Sungjong."

Sunggyu chokes on thin air, his eyes opening wider than usual; he definitely wasn't expecting that. Making an effort to compose himself, he clears his throat and asks as calmly as he can, "What do you mean?"

"Sungjong already told me everything." Myungsoo finally looks away, his gaze dropping to the floor. He's quiet for a few seconds, possibly considering his words, before he continues. "I told him it probably isn't a good idea to get involved with a coworker."

"We're both adults— I think we can handle it." Is he seriously trying to lecture him? Sunggyu is actually kind of amused now.

A slight frown darkening his features, Myungsoo turns back to the director. "I just don't want him to get hurt."

There is something about the intern's expression that makes Sunggyu want to reassure him. "I would never do anything to hurt Sungjong."

The intern appears to be satisfied with that answer, his frown softening a bit. It also appears to be the end of their conversation as the younger boy bows and thanks him before turning to leave. Evidently, he got what he came for, although it still remains to be seen what he will do with that information.

"Myungsoo, wait," the director calls just before the intern can open the door. There is something he has been wanting to ask for quite a while now and he figures this is the best chance he'll get. "Do you like Sungjong?"

Myungsoo stares at him silently for a moment, his face giving nothing away. When he finally responds he answers simply, "He's my best friend."

Squinting at the younger boy, Sunggyu tries to figure out what the hell that could mean; that wasn't even close to answering the question. He decides to decipher it later and lets Myungsoo go, a tired sigh escaping him once he's alone again. Aside from being nosy and just a touch overbearing, Myungsoo isn't so bad. He might have to reconsider his opinion of the handsome intern. He's starting to think Woohyun may have been right— the kid does seem pretty harmless.

~*~

Somehow, Sunggyu manages to make it to the end of the day without going insane; he wasn't too sure he would be able to say that a few hours ago. While everyone else is pouring out the doors, he stays where he is at his desk, waiting for just the right time; there’s no guarantee that Sungjong hasn’t already gone home, but he still has hope. Not to mention, Hoya had implied just as much right before he left. After what he hopes is an acceptable amount of time, Sunggyu wanders down to the offices in search of the young intern. He finds him almost immediately after he steps out of the elevator, most likely coming from the copy room judging by the stack of papers in his hands.

"There you are— I've been looking all over for you." It isn't necessarily the truth, but he has been thinking about the younger boy all day.

Smiling brightly, Sungjong chuckles, tilting his head to the side. "Well, you found me."

Sunggyu didn't think it was possible, but the kid actually got cuter since he saw him earlier; he's so enamored he nearly forgets why he's there. Despite the distraction he is still able to get his point across. "Are you almost done? I thought maybe we could get something to eat and talk?"

"I'd like that— just give me a few minutes to finish this up and I'm all yours."

Sunggyu already thought the younger boy was being unfair with his cuteness, but then he has the audacity to wink at him and now it's official— he's fallen for the young intern. He can't think of much else as he follows Sungjong back to his desk, his recent revelation leaving him speechless. He wouldn't know what to say even if he could speak, so it's just as well.

"This will only take a minute," Sungjong promises, grabbing a seat and getting straight to work.

"There's no rush." As cheesy as it sounds, every second they spend together is time well-spent no matter what they're doing. Sitting at the desk next to the younger boy, the director scans the room, noting all of the empty chairs. "Is anyone else here?"

Sungjong spares him a brief glance before turning back to his task. "No, it's just me. I probably should've left with everyone else, but I really wanted to get this done."

Even though he admires and appreciates the intern's hard work, Sunggyu can't help teasing, "You should take it easy; I don't want your mom complaining that I'm overworking you."

"Actually, the only thing she's complaining about is why I haven't invited you over again. Do you think you'll be stopping by again any time soon?"

"I still have to return her dishes, but I feel like I won't be able to leave if I go back."

"That sounds about right," Sungjong laughs, the sound muffled slightly behind his hand. When he moves his hand away there's a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth, a sure sign of impending mischief. "Would you do it for me, then?"

Sunggyu couldn't say no even if he wanted to— not that he ever would— but he probably shouldn't have said yes so quickly. His eagerness is rewarded with a laugh from the young intern, his smile playful yet shy. The director is beyond relieved when Sungjong turns back to his work and he tries as subtly as possible to fan his burning cheeks. So much for not embarrassing himself...

"So," he begins, a couple of minutes later when he feels like he's gotten a decent hold of himself. "I talked to Myungsoo earlier."

"How did that go?" Sungjong asks, sounding amused and just the tiniest bit annoyed at being disrupted.

That was not at all the reaction Sunggyu expected. "You don't sound very surprised. Did you know about it?"

Giving up on getting any more work done, the young intern puts down his papers and turns to face his boss. "He told me he had been thinking about talking to you, but I didn't think he'd actually do it."

"Well, he said it's a bad idea for coworkers to get involved with each other and he thinks I'm going to hurt you." Those weren't the other intern's exact words, but Sunggyu could tell that's what he meant. Sliding himself closer, he voices his concerns, hoping the younger boy can understand. "He made it sound like I shouldn’t be with you."

"He's a good friend, he just worries a lot; he's been like that since we first started working here."

"I think it's about more than friendship. Does he have a crush on you or something?"

"He's my best friend."

He says it like it's just that simple (and maybe it is), but Sunggyu doesn't agree. He isn't half as worried about his friends as Myungsoo seems to be about Sungjong— and he's known them much longer than the two interns have known each other. Still, that isn't even the worst part. The worst part is that he has yet to get an answer to his question and he doesn't bother hiding his frustration, exclaiming, "That's exactly what he said."

Sungjong apparently finds his turmoil entertaining, soft chuckles accompanying his usual bright smile. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Sunggyu would love to deny the second part of that statement or at least fire back a witty reply, but it seems he's lost his words once again. There's no rush to get them back, though, if he's seeing what he thinks he's seeing in the younger boy's eyes. The young intern appears to be contemplating something— something that involves the director's lips. Sunggyu is fully aware of what is going through Sungjong's mind, mostly because it's in his mind as well; the only question now is if they're going to do anything about it.

Without even realizing it, Sunggyu finds himself much closer to Sungjong than he was moments ago, the space between them shrinking more and more with each passing second. Then they pause, their gazes locked, and everything seems to freeze as well. It's pretty obvious where this is going, but the director isn't sure if he should make the first move. Sungjong makes the decision for him as he starts inching his face closer until they're barely a breath away. Just as he surges forward through that last inch of space, Sunggyu's brain mixes up the signals and he feels himself moving in the opposite direction. He tries to correct it, but it's much too late, Sungjong is already leaning back.

"I'm sorry. I thought—" A flurry of emotions pass over the young intern's face, the most prominent being hurt. "I should go."

Before Sunggyu can even think of moving, the younger boy is already up and out of his seat and then he's gone. Everything's ruined now, there's no way he can fix it. Amidst the silence of the empty office he hears the ding of the elevator, the sound like an alarm waking him from his daze. And then he's off, racing across the room to the hallway toward the elevator. His body seems to be doing a lot of things without his consent recently, but he doesn't mind this time.

The doors are already starting to close by the time he gets there and he rushes forward, his arm reaching out to stop them from shutting completely. Pausing at the entrance, Sunggyu takes a moment to catch his breath; these kinds of things seem so much cooler (and less tiresome) in the movies. He's not really sure where to begin, perhaps with an apology, but he has to say something.

"Sungjong."

The young intern shows no reaction as he continues staring at the floor, adamantly ignoring the older man's presence. Sunggyu feels absolutely horrible now.

"I-I'm sorry," he tries again, stepping further into the elevator. He can only imagine how the younger boy must be feeling and he'll do anything he can to change that. He takes a few more steps when Sungjong still refuses to look at him, his nerves becoming increasingly unsettled. He dares to lift the younger boy's chin once he gets close enough, a bit of confidence returning when Sungjong finally looks at him. Sunggyu allows himself to be bold long enough to ask, "Can I still kiss you?"

The young intern regards him silently for a few seconds before nodding once and that is all the director needs. His hand still resting below the boy's chin, he leans forward and presses his lips to the other's. Sungjong kisses him back almost immediately, a soft sigh escaping as his arms wrap around his boss' waist. Sunggyu pulls back long enough to take a quick breath before his hands reach up to hold the intern's cheeks and he's diving in for more; it's more like diving up since Sungjong is obviously taller than him, but he is in no position to complain at the moment. He feels like he could stay like this forever— and he gladly would— until the elevator doors ding open and he remembers exactly where they are.

They part, panting slightly but smiling, Sungjong's arms still around the director's waist; fortunately for them, the elevator is still on the same floor which is also still empty. As eager as he is to continue where they left off, Sunggyu knows it would be best if they went somewhere else first. But then again perhaps it would be even better if they stopped all together— for now, at least. "Should I take you home?"

"What if I don't want to go home?"

Sunggyu never knew pouting could be so attractive, it almost makes him reconsider. Biting his lip, he runs his hands over the younger boy's shoulders, willing himself not to give in. "It's late; your mom is probably waiting."

"Why did you have to bring her up now?" Sungjong really needs to stop pouting, it only makes Sunggyu want to kiss him more. "You're ruining the mood."

Chuckling despite his frustration, the director relents, "Fine, I won't talk about anyone's mother."

"How about we just stop talking."

Sunggyu definitely won't argue with that.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really don't have to do this."

Taking his eyes off the road for a brief moment, Sunggyu grins at the young intern next to him. "I know, but I wanted to."

It had taken every ounce of willpower within him the night before to pull himself away from Sungjong long enough to drive him home, but that had only lasted until he'd stopped the car, then he practically threw himself at the young intern. He was on the verge of getting carried away when Sungjong finally pulled back, somewhat reluctantly; it was late and they had to go to work in the morning. Sunggyu wasn't very inclined to leave so soon, but it was unavoidable. And so, after a few more parting kisses Sungjong went inside, waving one last time before he closed the door.

Sunggyu felt rather restless the rest of the night, although he still managed to sleep soundly. Like a teenager with a crush, he couldn't wait to see the young intern the next day, his heart racing at the mere thought. Because of his impatience, he found himself driving back to the younger boy's house the next morning with what he would later claim was the intention to take him to work. Now they're on their way to the office and Sunggyu is starting to think he could do this more often; he never knew being stuck in traffic could be so enjoyable.

"You know," the director continues, inching forward in his lane. "I don't do this for just anyone."

"Then I guess I must be kind of special." Although the younger boy turns to look out the window, Sunggyu still manages to catch a glimpse of a light blush blossoming on the kid's face; the fact that he is trying to hide it makes it even cuter.

Sunggyu tries to ignore the sudden acrobatics his heart decides to do at the sight and focuses back on the road, though he can't help the smile plastered on his face. "Of course, you’re my—"

_Boyfriend_. He stops himself before he can say it and almost certainly embarrass himself. As much as he wants to, he’s never gotten around to asking Sungjong to be his boyfriend mostly because he’s scared. They’ve never actually talked about their relationship— hell, they’ve never even been on a real date.

“I’m your what?” The young intern is watching him expectantly, waiting to hear what he has to say.

Not taking his eyes from the road, Sunggyu attempts to come up with something at least a little clever. In the end he settles for a lame, “My favorite employee.”

With one glance he can tell that wasn’t what Sungjong expected him to say and he kicks himself for wimping out at the last minute. But if the kid is disappointed or upset in any way he doesn’t show it, the faint smile on his face giving nothing away. Neither of them seem to be able to find a way to keep the conversation going and they lapse into silence; Sunggyu wants to kick himself again for making things so awkward.

"I feel a bit bad for Myungsoo, though," Sungjong says a few minutes later, making an effort to change the subject. "I didn't even get to tell him I wouldn't be at the bus stop."

Sunggyu's expression darkens the moment he hears the other intern's name, his grip on the steering wheel tightening noticeably. As childish as it is, he still hasn't gotten over that stupid jealousy thing— even though he no longer has any doubts about Sungjong's feelings for him. And it shows when he speaks, sarcasm laced between each word. "I'm sure he can get to work just fine by himself."

"I should send him a message," the younger boy continues as if the director had not spoken.

Not liking being ignored, Sunggyu tries again. "Why? You're going to see him in a few minutes anyway."

"I don't want him to think I abandoned him for no reason." Sungjong already has his phone out and is busily texting his friend, looking far too happy for the director's liking.

Biting his lip, Sunggyu turns his attention to the road; if anyone asks, he isn't frowning— he's concentrating. The traffic has cleared up a bit and he takes advantage of the free space, wanting to get to work at a decent time. He's not one for conspiracy theories, but it is quite coincidental that every time he and Sungjong find themselves alone together Myungsoo always manages to worm his way in between them in some form or another.

"Hyung," Sungjong calls softy. Sunggyu is so focused on driving (and totally not brooding over the two interns' friendship) that he almost doesn't hear it.

"What?" He answers distractedly, still looking at the road. Not even a second later his eyes go wide as he realizes what the younger boy's just said, his jaw nearly hitting the steering wheel. Looking back and forth between the road and the boy next to him, Sunggyu repeats himself. "What?"

Sungjong chuckles, clearly amused by his boss' flustered reaction. "Hyung," he says once more, a bit louder than before. "Don't frown— you'll get wrinkles."

Well, he certainly isn't frowning now. Sunggyu isn't sure what he should address first, Sungjong calling him something other than 'sir' or his teasing. He decides to take a moment to get his thoughts together and turns his attention to his driving; he may or may not be speeding, but he makes it to the office in no time and, more importantly, he doesn't get pulled over. As he's searching for a decent parking spot he finally thinks of something to say.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Maybe."

Despite Sungjong's innocent smile, the playful look in his eyes gives away his real answer. Sunggyu doesn't really mind, though; he is much too infatuated to even think about being upset over a little teasing. He is actually more concerned about the fact that the moment they enter the office he probably won't see the young intern for the rest of the day. As much as he wants to follow the younger boy's suggestion, the director can't help the pout that tugs at the corners of his mouth. Pulling into an empty space, he gives Sungjong his best puppy-dog eyes. "I don't want to go to work. Can't we just skip today?"

"Nope." Apparently, the younger boy has no problem crushing his dreams and he even smiles while he does it. But at least he has the decency to explain himself. "Today is pay day. It's kind of hard to have fun without any money."

"Okay, then you can go in long enough to get your check and then you can skip the rest of the day."

"I thought you were supposed to be the mature one here..."

"Fine." He definitely has a point; Sunggyu is almost embarrassed about how he's acting. But then Sungjong is unbuckling his seatbelt and he throws everything out the window. He just wants a little more time with him before they have to pretend not to know each other. "Wait."

Sungjong turns to him, most likely expecting some sort of explanation, but he's run out of words. Instead, he does the next best thing. Resting his hand against the back of the younger boy's neck, Sunggyu brings him closer and presses their lips together. Although he forgot to take off his own seatbelt and it is currently digging into his shoulder, the feel of Sungjong's lips against his is enough to distract him from any discomfort. Suddenly, going to work doesn't seem so bad.

~*~

Kissing Sungjong may not have been such a good idea. It's not that Sunggyu didn't like it— in fact, he liked it _too much_. So much so that he had been considering trying to convince the younger boy to skip work with him again. Just like the night before Sungjong is the first to pull away and the director can't even be upset because he really needs to learn some self-control. The intern is probably thinking the same thing, but he still allows his boss to sneak a few kisses once they get out the car and just before they enter the building, the smile never leaving his face.

Sunggyu is still thinking about those last few minutes as he practically skips through the lobby, the obvious hop in his step not going unnoticed by all the employees milling about. He probably would've caused less of a stir if he had shown up naked. The words 'Kim Sunggyu' and 'happy' are not synonymous; they can't even be put together in the same sentence— unless that sentence is: 'Kim Sunggyu is never happy'. Normally, he would agree, but he actually _is_ happy and he couldn't care less about the odd stares. Except if it's coming from Hoya.

His assistant, who is waiting for him by the elevators, scans him up and down when he reaches him, a slight frown on his face. "You look... happy. Are you feeling okay?"

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood?" Sunggyu tries to sound offended despite the younger man's unnerving stare.

"No," Hoya answers almost immediately, eyeing the director like he's an idiot for even asking. "You're scaring people."

Crossing his arms, Sunggyu glares at his secretary and bites out, "Well, they'll just have to get used to it."

Hoya smirks. "That's not gonna happen. What's gotten into you anyway?"

"I think the better question is ' _who_ '?"

A new voice joins their conversation and it belongs to none other than Woohyun. He comes strolling over to them, his hands tucked in his pockets and sporting the smuggest smile. Sidling up to his best friend, he nudges him in the side with his elbow. "How's Sungjong?"

"He's fine." Sunggyu has no idea what the other man is getting at, but the mischievous look in his eyes couldn't be good.

"I think he's more than just fine." Woohyun's eyebrows are doing that creepy wiggly thing again, his smile bigger than ever. "Unless that was someone else you were kissing in the parking lot just now."

"Wait, what?" Hoya exclaims, staring back and forth between the two older men with wide eyes.

Sunggyu can only sigh; he had thought nothing could ruin his good mood, but it seems he had underestimated Woohyun. Although he is embarrassed about being caught (even if it's just Woohyun), he really doesn't feel like dealing with this right now. Fortunately, the elevator arrives just then and Sunggyu trudges into the empty carriage, hoping to salvage what's left of his happiness. Unfortunately, the doors don't close quickly enough, allowing the two gossiping males to hop on as well.

"You should've seen it!" Woohyun still hasn't stopped talking, but at least his eyebrows aren't wriggling anymore. "They were going at it like two teenagers under the bleachers."

The smile drops from Hoya's face at the speed of light, a scowl immediately taking its place. "Why did you have to say that? I don't need those kinds of images in my head."

While his secretary is regretting wanting to know more, Sunggyu is regretting his entire existence. He is also sporting a similar expression as he reaches out to smack Woohyun's arm before snapping, "Don't you ever think it would be a good idea for you to stop talking?"

"No way— my voice is way too sexy to keep it all to myself."

A silence settles in the tiny elevator as Sunggyu and Hoya share an unimpressed glance; this isn't the first time Woohyun has said something ridiculous. And it seems like he actually believes it.

"Anyway." Hoya is the first to speak, his tolerance for Woohyun's antics totally nonexistent. As if proving that point, he completely ignores the team leader's presence and directs his next words towards his boss. "It probably isn't a good idea to make out with your boyfriend in the parking lot if you're trying to keep your relationship a secret."

Sunggyu can't deny that they were making out, but there is one thing he needs to make clear: "He's not my boyfriend."

"Still?" His assistant is frozen in utter disbelief, his eyes unblinking as he stares at him. Sunggyu starts to fear he might've broken him.

Woohyun, however, is still fully functional as he barks out a laugh, whacking his friend on the shoulder. "Oh my god, you're hopeless."

He really needs to learn how to shut up. The universe must agree as well because the doors open just then and Sunggyu is more than happy to show his friend the way out. With a slightly aggressive shove, he pushes Woohyun out of the elevator along with a couple of parting words.

"Get out."

~*~

It's strange; the first time Sungjong was sent to Sunggyu's office he had been beyond terrified, like each step was bringing him closer and closer to his inevitable death. After everything he'd heard about the older man the last thing he wanted to do was meet him. But now his heart is pounding with excitement instead of fear as he rides the elevator up to the director's floor, his lips counting off the numbers rather than saying his last prayers. Now, all he can think about is when he'll see the director again. Which, thanks to Woohyun, will be very soon. He was quite adamant about Sungjong being the one to take the documents up to Sunggyu and, although his manager could learn a thing or two about subtlety, the young intern is still grateful.

The elevator jerks to a stop just then, pulling Sungjong from his thoughts. He takes a moment to calm himself before he steps out and starts walking toward the other end of the hallway; he usually does a good job of keeping his cool, but there are times when it becomes nearly impossible and more often than not it is because of Sunggyu. He's back to his usual confident self by the time he reaches Hoya's desk and he wastes no time making his presence known.

"Hello," Sungjong begins, an achingly wide smile stretched on his face.

"Hey there," the secretary replies with a matching smile; Sungjong never knew he had any other expression besides mild indifference. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Was he expecting him? Unsure of what that could mean, the young intern knits his brows, his smile shrinking considerably. Instead of trying to figure it out, he focuses on the reason he came up here. "Is Director Kim in? I have something for him."

"I'm sure you do." The smirk on Hoya's face is almost identical to the one Woohyun had when he sent him off. "He's still there— you can go on in."

"Thanks." Sungjong hasn't had many interactions with the director's assistant, but he doesn't remember him being quite so odd.

He shoots him one last look before he marches over to the door, giving it a couple knocks before opening it. He spies Sunggyu the moment he enters, but the older man seems fairly preoccupied with whatever is happening on his phone. It becomes pretty obvious that he is doing something other than work when he lets out an unexpected yelp, his face contorted with shock. Sungjong nearly laughs at the ridiculous scene in front of him, but he manages to hold it in, not wanting to reveal himself just yet. He indulges in the sight of Sunggyu biting his lip in concentration, an occasional curse slipping out as he taps at his screen; for some reason unbeknownst to him, Sungjong finds this very attractive. Once he's gotten his fill, he decides to grab the other's attention by clearing his throat with a bit more vigor than is absolutely necessary.

Sunggyu's head shoots up at the sound, his eyes much wider than usual. He stays frozen like that for a few more seconds until his mind starts working again and he barely squeaks out, "Wh-when did you get here?"

"Is this how all directors get their work done?" Smiling playfully, the young intern raises a question of his own; he truly never gets tired of flustering his boss.

Mouth opening and closing soundlessly, Sunggyu tries to come up with a reasonable excuse. "I was just taking a break."

"You seem kind of busy, I can come back later," Sungjong says, taking a small step back.

"No!" The director springs from his seat, his phone falling onto his desk in his haste. "I mean— it's okay. Do you need something?"

"I just came to give you this," the younger boy replies as he finally steps further into the room, holding up the folder he brought with him.

From the slight confusion that flashes across his face, that must not have been the response Sunggyu expected, though he still takes the folder. He doesn't fail to let his disappointment show as he grumbles, "I thought you were here because you missed me."

There may be some truth to what the director said, but there's no way Sungjong will admit it. Folding his arms across his chest, he lets out a quiet chuckle. "Maybe I did."

"Well, that's good," Sunggyu says, moving from behind his desk. The young intern's eyes follow him as he comes closer until he is standing right in front of him. "Because I might've missed you too."

"We should probably do something about that," the young intern suggests, his eyes sending a clear message. He had wanted to keep his personal and professional lives as separate as possible, but his conviction seems to shrink every time Sunggyu gets close; he doesn't even want to think about what that means.

He finds he doesn't really care about how much those two worlds mix once the director has him cornered against the desk, the older man's hands on either side of him and his face inching closer. He has that focused look on his face similar to when he was playing on his phone, but now that it is directed at him the young intern finds it alluring rather than adorable. Biting his lip, Sungjong briefly glances down at Sunggyu's lips before meeting his eyes. They both know what's about to happen, but they still pause for a moment as if wanting to confirm with each other— or maybe waiting to see who will move first.

Sungjong ends the standoff as he leans forward and captures the director's lips, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth at the soft gasp his boss lets out. His shock soon passes and he grabs ahold of the younger boy's waist, kissing him back just as passionately. With a firm grip on the lapels of Sunggyu's jacket, Sungjong pulls him even closer; right now he can only think of the man in front of him and how much he wants to keep kissing him. Those are definitely not thoughts he thought he would have a few months ago.

They are so caught up in the moment and each other that they don't notice the knock on the door or someone entering the room until a voice breaks the relative silence. "Director Song wants to— oh god, it's even worse than I imagined."

Hoya, the king of bad timing, chooses that moment to walk in; it's hard to tell who has worse luck— him or Sunggyu. The intimately engaged pair pull away from each other rather abruptly, although Sunggyu still has his hands on the younger boy's waist. Sungjong buries his face in the director's neck, grateful for the barrier between him and complete humiliation. This is exactly why he wanted to keep their relationship strictly professional when they're at the office. Even though he is still traumatized, Hoya has enough sense to leave just as quickly as he came with a little reminder thrown out before he closes the door: "Other people work here too, you know."

"I'm so sorry about him," Sunggyu sighs once the other man is gone, finally letting go of the young intern. He seems irritated rather than embarrassed, but Sungjong thinks he might be feeling embarrassed enough for the both of them.

"It's okay," he assures even though it sort of isn't, his words muffled in the director's shirt. Maybe he'll just stay here for the rest of the day; that sounds much more appealing than having to face Hoya when he leaves. Something the secretary said comes to mind just then and Sungjong finally lifts his head to ask, "Why is your secretary thinking about us kissing?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sunggyu has been doing a lot of thinking (more like overthinking) recently and he has come to the obvious conclusion that he wants to be with Sungjong— officially. And he is almost entirely sure the younger boy feels the same way. Although he is still kind of convinced the intern doesn't like him quite as much as he likes him, the director is still willing to take a chance; he wouldn't have gotten this far in his career if he was afraid of rejection. He hasn't really thought about what to say, but he is determined to make the intern his boyfriend sometime in the near future.

Sunggyu gets his chance when he goes to pick Sungjong up for work the next morning. He had seen it as a way to spend more time with the kid when he had asked him if it was okay the day before, but now he sees it as an opportunity— one that is much too good to pass up. Since he is naturally blunt, he decides to keep it simple and straight to the point; it's not like there is much to it anyway. In the back of his head Sunggyu hears Woohyun's voice complaining about his lack of romance and creativity, which he promptly tells to shut up as he pulls up in front of Sungjong's place.

It starts off well enough, Sungjong is smiling and he is smiling and the words he wants to say are slowly starting to appear in his mind. But before he can actually speak, the young intern leans over and kisses him. It is nothing more than a simple peck on the lips followed by a quiet good morning, yet it somehow manages to steal every word, every letter from the director's mind. Forgetting just about everything, Sunggyu just stares at the boy next to him, a ridiculous blush creeping its way onto his cheeks. He doesn't think he'll ever understand how one person can have such a strong effect on his entire being— with something as simple as a kiss, no less.

Eventually, he remembers what he was doing and he shakes himself out of his daze long enough to start driving. It isn't until he's pulled into a parking spot that he remembers there was something more important that he wanted to do. Attempting to pick up where he left off, Sunggyu turns to Sungjong, but stops short when he notices the frown on the kid's face. Thinking back, he realizes the younger boy had been quieter than usual on the ride to work; even his greeting was more subdued, despite the kiss. There must be something serious bothering him to bring him down so much.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sunggyu doesn't bother trying to hide his concern, his hand coming to rest on the intern's shoulder.

Looking up at the sudden contact, Sungjong pastes on a very unconvincing smile. "Yeah— no, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Come on," the director presses, taking the younger boy's hand in his free one. He isn't very good at comforting people, but the kid looks so distraught it's making him feel worse and worse by the second. "Something is obviously wrong. It's okay— whatever it is, you can tell me."

The young intern regards him for a moment before his gaze drops to their clasped hands. His internal debate ends almost as soon as it starts as he turns back to his boss, sighing, "I have a presentation today. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm just worried I'll mess up.”

Sunggyu nearly laughs in relief; he thought it would be something much more serious. Still, he doesn't like the look on the younger boy's face and he'll do whatever he can to fix it. "You'll be fine. It's just like when you were in school."

"But what if I say something stupid and end up getting fired? There are going to be a lot of important people there." Sungjong doesn't look very convinced, his brow still furrowed with worry.

"I promise you that won't happen." Sunggyu actually does laugh this time, his hand reaching up to ruffle the kid's hair. He really wishes they weren't sitting in a car right now so he could hug him; the younger boy is just too cute. He settles for a light hand squeeze as he says, "Anyway, I'll be there too so if you ever get nervous, you can just look at me."

That manages to bring a tiny smile to the intern's face, which he tries to bite back, his eyes once again falling to their interlocked hands. He's smirking when he looks back up, a familiar precursor to his teasing. "What if I get distracted looking at you and forget what I want to say?"

"I guess I'll have to try not to be so devastatingly handsome," Sunggyu offers, grinning proudly despite Sungjong's laughter. He is just happy to see the younger boy's mood brighten so considerably; he can tell the kid is back to normal if he's being so playful.

"But, seriously," Sungjong starts once his laughter dies down, turning in his seat to fully face his boss. In spite of all the jokes, he still seems to be holding on to a few concerns. "Do you really think I can do it? I feel like I'm going to mess something up no matter what."

Copying the young intern's earlier actions, the director also turns in his seat as he places both hands on the other's shoulders. He always thought Sungjong had a tremendous amount of confidence (perhaps even more than him) that never seemed run out. Even so, he’ll do what he can to help him get some of that confidence back. Putting on his most reassuring smile, Sunggyu insists, "Of course you can! You're so smart and I know you've been working really hard on this; you're going to do great. And I'm not just saying that because I like you— I really mean it. You're amazing."

"Thanks, hyung." Sungjong's smile is back for good along with a light blush on his cheeks.

Sunggyu doesn't think he'll ever get over how cute the younger boy is when he gets shy; it's all he can do not to take him in his arms and kiss the living daylights out of him. When he thinks about it, he realizes that actually sounds like a pretty good idea.

"You know," he begins, trying to be as subtle as possible. "If you're still nervous I think I know a way to help you relax."

He obviously wasn't as subtle as he hoped because Sungjong sees through his words almost immediately, his smile turning impish. "And what might that be?"

"I'll show you."

The words are barely out of the director's mouth before he is leaning in to capture the younger boy's lips, his hands sliding up to hold his cheeks. With how intensely Sungjong is kissing him back, it's safe to say the older man successfully cheered him up. But he still wants to make sure. Pulling away slightly, Sunggyu rests his forehead against Sungjong's and asks, "How about now?"

"I think I'm still a little nervous," is the intern's confident reply, his nose gently nudging the other's.

Of course, Sunggyu is more than happy to oblige. His lips are already pressing against Sungjong's as he says, "I can fix that."

~*~

"You and Sungjong are together now, right?"

Looking up from his bowl of steaming noodles, Sunggyu stares blankly at Dongwoo as his brain slowly processes the question. He had not expected this turn in the conversation when he had invited the mail boy along to lunch. Instead of answering he poses a question of his own. "Where did you hear that?"

"Woohyun," Dongwoo eagerly replies around a mouthful of rice, his ever-present smile still in place.

Sunggyu should have known— of course it was Woohyun. He really needs to do something about his best friend talking about him behind his back. "You really shouldn't pay attention to him— he talks too much."

"Who talks too much?"

Speak of the devil. Woohyun shows up just then, having rushed over from the office. He gives his boyfriend's shoulder a squeeze as he sits down next to him before turning to his boss, expectantly waiting for an answer.

Sunggyu doesn't think he's ever been less happy to see the younger man, but at least he gets a chance to give him a piece of his mind. Glaring, he jabs his chopsticks at his friend and hisses, "You."

"Me? What did I do?" Utterly confused, Woohyun glances between the other two men.

"You're spreading false information," Dongwoo kindly supplies. "He and Sungjong aren't together."

"I'm not lying, though. If anything, I'm predicting the future; I have a gift."

Sunggyu looks at Dongwoo, his expression blank. "Why is he like this?"

"I was hoping you knew," the mail boy laughingly responds. He laughs a bit more at the indignant sound his boyfriend makes and feeds him a piece of kimchi in an attempt to appease him.

Now that the younger man's attention has been stolen away, Sunggyu hopes they can be done talking about his mediocre love life. If Woohyun knew he was right, there would be no stopping him; he would literally tell everyone he knew— and anyone else who would listen. His dream comes true for all of two minutes before Woohyun is once again prying into his personal life.

"So you really aren't dating?"

There's no point in trying to avoid it now; Woohyun won't rest until he knows everything. Rolling his eyes, the director sighs, "I'm working on it."

"Well, work harder." The younger man actually sounds like he means it and Sunggyu almost feels inclined to listen to him. It isn't often that his friend is serious without being dramatic. "I swear, if you don't ask Sungjong out, I will."

Ok, never mind. Sunggyu definitely can't take him seriously when he keeps saying such ridiculous things. "I thought we agreed you weren't allowed to talk anymore."

"I never agreed to that," Woohyun argues, pursing his lips in displeasure.

Next to him, Dongwoo, who had been diligently eating his lunch, puts his spoon down and raises his hand. The smile on his face is downright devilish as he says, "I did."

The look of devastation on the other man's face is a welcome sight for Sunggyu; he always knew there was a reason he liked Dongwoo. He might even make him his new best friend.

~*~

Somehow Sunggyu ends up promising Woohyun that he will ask Sungjong out by the end of the day. He's still not sure how it happened; his friend has always had a way with words that has gotten him out of (as well as into) many a dicey situation. He was already planning on doing it, but he allows the younger man to talk him into it anyway. Even though he pretends he doesn't, he really does appreciate Woohyun's support.

Keeping that promise in mind, Sunggyu walks into the meeting with his head held high, determination and a pinch of fear coursing through his veins. He spots Sungjong huddled together with a few other interns at the front of the room, most likely going over some last minute details for their presentation. He manages to catch the younger boy's eye and mouths "good luck", earning him a small smile and he can already feel his nerves settling. It isn't long before the meeting officially starts and the director grabs a seat close enough to the front that he can focus all of his attention on the young intern.

As the kid is waiting his turn to speak, the older man notices instantly how nervous he looks; his eyes are glued to the floor as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth, his hands restlessly clenching and unclenching at his sides. Sunggyu wishes more than anything that he could pull the boy into his arms and tell him it will all be okay. Apparently, he isn't the only one. Myungsoo, who is of course standing right beside Sungjong, is also aware of the younger boy's agitation and he wraps an arm around the other's waist as he leans in to whisper in his ear. Sunggyu can't decide if he should be irritated or grateful; he wants to be the one to comfort Sungjong, but that is nearly impossible for a long list of reasons. He decides to go with the latter once he sees the kid smiling again.

Sunggyu isn't sure what Myungsoo said to the other boy, but it seems to do the trick of bringing back his confidence as he steps forward to speak. He really had nothing to worry about, the director soon realizes; the kid is poised and unbelievably well-spoken, his voice filling the room and capturing everyone in it. He is probably the best out of all the interns, although Sunggyu can admit his opinion is extremely biased. The only problem is that Sungjong never looks at him, not even once. The older man can't help but wonder if the younger boy had been serious about not wanting to be distracted; it is kind of flattering, but he still feels like he is being ignored. He'll have to ask him later.

Sunggyu gets a bit closer to finding out once the meeting ends and everyone starts filing out of the room. He takes his time gathering his things and standing up, waiting for the place to empty out; he spots Woohyun watching him from across the table, a knowing smile on his lips. Rolling his eyes, the director turns to his secretary. For obvious reasons, he would prefer it if the younger man wasn't around while he talks to Sungjong (and he is sure Hoya would like it that way as well).

"You can head back up," Sunggyu suggests, though it sounds more like an order. "I have some things I have to take care of."

Hoya glances over toward Sungjong briefly before looking back at his boss with a smirk. Having put the pieces together at record speed, he doesn't argue, but he doesn't leave quietly either. Patting the older man on the shoulder, he says, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Being the benevolent boss that he is, Sunggyu decides to give his assistant a temporary pass; he can always threaten to fire him later. Once the other man is gone he turns his attention to Sungjong, who is still up at the front of the room along with a couple of other interns. He isn't quite sure what to do with himself except stand around awkwardly as they clean up the room. Sunggyu figures he should be happy they don't seem to notice his presence— he has no idea how he would even begin to explain himself.

Finished tidying up, the interns start to leave and the director chooses that moment to step forward, grabbing Sungjong's hand before he gets too far away. The kid is only shocked for a moment before his face is alight with an impossibly bright smile. If he wasn't so aware of where they are right now, Sunggyu would kiss the younger boy for being so cute; he doesn't think he can even take the chance on a hug. Exerting a tremendous amount of self-control, he settles for a smile of his own and a simple, "Hey."

"Hi," the young intern returns. He seems more bubbly than before, his voice bursting with excitement. "So, how did I do?"

"You were amazing, just like I knew you would be. If you keep it up, you'll be running the company in no time." It may be a bit excessive, but Sunggyu only sees it as the truth. More importantly, he loves how shy the kid gets when he compliments him.

Just as he expected, Sungjong's cheeks are flushed, his gaze averted. "Thanks."

It's now or never. If Sunggyu wants to ask the young intern to be his boyfriend, this is the perfect opportunity. They are all alone and he is more sure than ever that the younger boy will say yes. Letting out a deep breath, the director takes Sungjong's hands in his and begins, "You know I really like you, right?" The kid's brow furrows a little in confusion, but he nods. "And you really like me too." Another nod. "So, I was wondering— I mean, I wanted to ask you—"

Someone enters the room just then, startling the pair, and they separate faster than repelling magnets. Sunggyu expects the intruder to be Myungsoo, but he is surprised to find a tall boy with round, owlish eyes standing by the door instead. The boy— another intern, the older man recalls— looks just as shocked, obviously not expecting anyone else to be in the room.

"Uh, I thought I left my pen in here." The giant of an intern seems to feel the need to explain himself although no one really asked. When he only gets silence and blank stares from the other two, the boy scurries out of the room, stammering out as he goes, "N-never mind, I'll look somewhere else."

_That was... odd_ , Sunggyu thinks, staring at the empty space by the door. Raising a curious eyebrow, he turns to Sungjong. "Is he a friend of yours?"

"Sometimes," the young intern replies, wrinkling his nose.

"Does he know about us?" The last thing Sunggyu needs is another rumor about him going around the office.

The younger boy hums in thought for a moment before shaking his head, a smile breaking out on his face as he chuckles. "He's actually pretty scared of you, so I don't think he would say anything even if he did."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're not that popular with the interns."

That isn't something anyone would want to hear, but it manages to bring a smile to the director's face; it's good to know his reputation is still somewhat intact despite all the rumors running rampant recently. Even though he already knows the answer, he still feels the need to ask: "Do you think I'm scary?"

"I used to," Sungjong admits, his eyes gleaming playfully. Sunggyu expects his next words to be teasing, but the kid surprises him with his honesty. "But now I think you're really cute."

If it weren't for the light pink tinting the other's cheeks, the director would argue that the kid really _is_ making fun of him. The sight is just too cute and he decides to take the chance of moving closer and reaching out to pet the younger boy's hair; he knows he should be more cautious, but he doesn't really care at the moment.

Taking the intern's hand in his free one, Sunggyu says, "I think you're really cute, too."

The grin Sungjong gives him just about melts his heart; he makes a mental note to compliment the kid more often. He is debating whether or not he can get away with one little kiss when the younger boy leans in and leaves a light peck on his cheek. To say the older man is surprised would be an understatement. Eyes wide and mouth open just a bit too much, Sunggyu stares at the boy in front of him, his mind grasping for words. His sudden inability to function elicits a laugh from the intern, though he tries to hide it behind his hand.

"I was wondering," Sungjong begins a moment later, his expression turning serious. "Before Sungyeol came in it sounded like you were going to ask me something. What was it?"

Sunggyu nearly groans; he had hoped the younger boy would forget about that. He really wants to do it, but he is starting to think now may not be the best time after all. The kid is still looking at him, waiting for an answer, and he wracks his brain for a reasonable response.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight." That wasn't what he originally wanted to say, but that doesn't stop his heart from racing as he waits for some kind of reaction.

It comes in the form of a smile, shy but hopeful. "Like a date?"

His nerves getting the best of him, Sunggyu can only nod, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I'd like that," Sungjong says after an excruciating two seconds of silence, his smile a hundred times bigger than before.

Sunggyu is sure his grin is just as wide; although he didn't ask the young intern to be his boyfriend, he is definitely one step closer.

"It's a date, then."


	8. Chapter 8

It's funny how time can change things. If someone had told Sungjong months ago that he would willingly go on a date with his boss, he would've laughed in their face. But now he is in some restaurant downtown with the older man and he can't think of anywhere else he could ever want to be. It still amazes him how much he has come to like Sunggyu (and even more so how much the director seems to like him); the night so far has been full of nothing but smiling and laughing, their attention never straying from each other.

Sungjong has just finished his third (or is it his fourth) glass of wine when he feels a prick of curiosity poking his mind. He had been wondering for a while, but now he allows the alcohol to help him say it out loud (although he probably would've said it even if he was sober). Running his finger along the rim of his glass, the young intern watches his boss closely as he asks, "Have you ever dated anyone in the company?"

"I don't have time to date," Sunggyu says simply, holding the younger boy's gaze. He doesn't seem all that surprised by the sudden question, just amused.

"That wasn't a no."

"Wasn't it?"

"Not to me."

Chuckling softly, the director shakes his head. "I thought it was pretty obvious, but, no, I've never dated anyone at the company. I've never even thought about it until I met you."

Although he tries his hardest not to be swayed, Sungjong can't help the smile that tugs at his lips at the other man's bold confession; he just hopes he isn't blushing. He can’t even think of anything to say, which is a bit unsettling. He probably shouldn’t have had that last glass of wine.

Sunggyu, on the other hand, seems rather pleased with the younger boy’s reaction. Resting his forearms on the table, he leans closer, the curiosity in his eyes almost giving away what he’s about to say. "What about you? Have you dated anyone?"

"When you say ' _anyone_ ' do you really mean ' _Myungsoo_ '?" Sungjong doesn’t need to be completely sober to know that was what his boss wanted to ask. He is quite familiar with the older man's jealousy toward his friend— it is absolutely ridiculous and positively adorable.

"W-well, I mean—" Sunggyu stammers, his eyes suddenly straying from the intern's. There really isn't any way he can get out of this when it's so painfully obvious what he truly wanted to say.

Sungjong can barely hold back his laughter, his hand doing a poor job of concealing the sound. He considers teasing the older man by lying and saying he and Myungsoo were once involved, but he's pretty sure that might make his boss cry. Allowing a few giggles to escape, he finally answers the question. "I'm actually kind of like you; I never thought about dating anyone I work with." As much as he resists, the younger boy can't help teasing the director just a little. "There were a few offers, though."

"Really? Who?" Sunggyu reacts just as he imagined, wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

"Don't worry." Sungjong is trying to be assuring, but the smirk he's sporting sort of ruins the sentiment. He can't really help it, though, his boss is just too cute when he's flustered. That must be why he says, "It wasn't anyone important."

He expects his boss to press further, but the older man only smiles, looking surprisingly amused. He even manages a chuckle or two as he notes, "Well, as long as it wasn't Woohyun it doesn't really matter."

Sungjong has to laugh at that as well, if only for the irony. "I don't think he really liked me— or any of the other interns. But he has been pretty nice to me the past couple of weeks; you didn't say anything to him, did you?"

"Not really." Scoffing out a laugh, Sunggyu muses, "What would I even say— 'be nice to my boyfriend or I'll kick your ass'?"

"Did you just call me your boyfriend?"

Sungjong could've just passed it off as a joke, but he truly is curious. Lately he's been getting the feeling that Sunggyu has something important he wants to ask and he has been waiting for him to pluck up the courage to finally say it. Although it was an accident, Sungjong hopes the fact that he said it at all must mean he's at least thought about it.

Across the table, the director looks ready to disappear as he realizes what he's said; he's staring his wine glass as if it holds all the answers, his hand gripping the stem more ferociously than the blush burning his cheeks. Feeling a tad guilty for putting his boss on the spot, the young intern lays his hand over the other's and gives him an encouraging smile once he finally meets his eye.

"Is that— is that okay?" Sunggyu asks a few moments later, looking less likely to run away but still undeniably nervous.

Smiling even wider, Sungjong nods in agreement almost immediately. "Only if I get to call you mine, too."

"Really?"

"That's kind of how these things work," Sungjong quips, chuckling at the look of disbelief on the older man's face; it seems the director wasn't expecting him to agree so easily, if at all. Which is kind of silly since he had been planning on having this exact conversation days ago, but Sunggyu obviously didn't know that. Rather than enlightening his boss, Sungjong decides to resort to teasing him; he might be a little drunk. "I'm starting to think you've never done this before."

Sunggyu makes an attempt at speaking, but all that comes out is unintelligible sputtering. Realizing he is clearly making a fool of himself, the older man promptly closes his mouth and proceeds to pout like a petulant five-year-old. "You're mean," he grumbles with a halfhearted glare.

Sungjong tries to look apologetic, but it's a bit hard with all the laughing he's busy doing. He does feel a tad bad, though, and he tries to express it by gently squeezing the director's hand. "I'm just kidding; I'm sure you've dated lots of people before."

"Is that a compliment?"

"According to everyone in the office, it's a fact."

"They must be talking about someone else."

"No, I'm pretty sure they meant you. You're the only Kim Sunggyu in the entire building."

"Well, then they're lying," the director insists, not at all pleased at having to defend himself.

"I know." Although he has heard his fair share of rumors about Sunggyu, Sungjong isn't naive enough to actually believe all of them. But that doesn't mean he won't tease him about it. Looking the picture of innocence, the young intern drawls, "But since we're already talking about it, are there any other rumors you want to clear up?"

Sunggyu clearly didn't learn his lesson and once again tries to talk before thinking, his words no more understandable than the last time. His recovery, however, is much better as he clears his throat and stands up. "It's getting late— I think it's time to take you home."

"Aw, we were having fun, though." It's Sungjong's turn to pout now as he lets his boss pull him from his seat; he isn't ready for the night to end, especially not when things are just starting to get interesting.

" _You_ were having fun," the director amends, taking a few bills from his wallet to pay for their meals. "I felt like I was being tortured."

The younger boy is almost positive he is just joking; he doesn't even feel the slightest bit sorry for laughing. He would never say it to his face, but his boss can be a bit dramatic at times. As if proving his point, a fierce scowl darkens the older man's features as he stomps toward the door without bothering to check if the young intern is following behind him. Honestly, Sungjong doesn't know what to do with him sometimes.

Rushing to catch up, he swallows the laughter bubbling in his throat at how childish Sunggyu is being and says, "I just wanted to get to know you better. Don't you want to know more about me too?"

That actually manages to make the director smile, though it's more of a sarcastic smirk. "I'm already learning a lot about you— like how much you like making me suffer."

Sungjong doesn't bother holding back his chuckles this time and he also doesn't deny Sunggyu's statement; there is some truth to it after all. He figures it would be pretty pointless trying to explain how cute the older man looks when he gets flustered. As adorable as that would be to see, it really wouldn't be worth all the whining. But Sungjong still feels a strange urge to tell him anyway— he might be just as childish as Sunggyu. That thought is far from comforting.

~*~

Despite his never ending complaining, Sunggyu isn't really all that upset. He's a mature adult— he can handle a little teasing. But more importantly, he is completely infatuated with the young intern and there is nothing he enjoys more than seeing the kid smiling and laughing (even if it's at him).

Once they leave the restaurant, Sungjong immediately calls the director's bluff on his threat to take him home. It seems he is very much aware of his power over the older man. Accepting his fate, Sunggyu allows the younger boy to lead him around the bustling streets, only making the slightest fuss once in a while; he's just glad he isn't the only one who doesn't want the night to end. They don't speak much as they walk, but they don't mind the silence.

Their wandering comes to an end a little while later at a small park, the playground instantly catching the young intern's eye. Sunggyu looks on fondly as Sungjong makes a beeline for the swings, leaving him to follow shortly after. For a few minutes he just stands watching the younger boy swing back and forth, his hands in his pockets and an affectionate smile on his face. He's content with just standing there and getting lost in his thoughts until Sungjong starts waving him over.

"Hyung," the young intern calls, his voice filled with laughter. "Come on, it's no fun swinging by myself."

"I'll pass," the director replies as he steps closer. He makes the mistake of looking at the younger boy and almost changes his mind; he really wishes Sungjong would stop being so cute. Attempting to ignore the kid's pouting, Sunggyu stares pointedly into the distance, his arms folded across his chest.

Sungjong is still swinging, completely unaware of his boss' inner turmoil. Or maybe he knows exactly what's going on and he wants to tease him some more. "Are you still mad about what I said earlier?"

"Hardly," the older man scoffs. He wouldn't be half as successful as he is now if he allowed himself to be affected by other people's words. When he finally dares to look in the intern's direction Sunggyu finds the kid staring back at him, an almost irritatingly innocent smile on his face. Hoping to wipe that expression away, he says, "You should be a lot nicer to me, you know, since I'm your boyfriend and all."

Unfortunately, his words only seem to brighten the younger boy's mood, his smile growing wider by the second. "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"I'm not cute." Sunggyu tries to put as much authority into his voice as he can, but even to his own ears it sounds incredibly whiny. He knows he isn't helping his case when he decides to glare and pout at the boy in front of him; he always ends up feeling like a five year old whenever he's around the young intern.

"See? You're totally proving my point." Sungjong looks and sounds exceptionally pleased with himself, his light laughter tinkling in the air. Dragging his feet across the wood chips on the ground, he brings his swing to a stop, his eyes still focused on the director. "You know, you really shouldn't frown so much."

If it weren't for the fond smile on his face, Sunggyu would almost think the kid was making fun of him again. Actually, he kind of does. But despite his doubts, he steps closer to the younger boy until he's standing right in front of him and grumbles, "I'm frowning because of you."

Reaching out, the young intern gently uncrosses the older man's arms and simply replies, "Then I guess I should be the one to fix that."

Before the director can respond, Sungjong leans forward and plants a quick peck on his lips; it only lasts a few seconds, but Sunggyu still feels it even after the kid pulls away.

"How about now?"

His mind having left him the moment he felt the intern's lips on his, the director just stares for a couple of seconds. When his senses finally start coming back to him he poses a question of his own. "Do you still think I'm cute?"

"You're adorable." Sungjong's answer comes quickly, a defiant smirk on his lips.

Figuring he would say something like that, Sunggyu smiles and notes, "You have a lot of work to do, then."

This time he makes the first move, wasting no time leaning in to capture the younger boy's lips as his hand comes to rest against Sungjong's cheek while the other grips tightly to the swing's chain. The kiss is longer and deeper and Sunggyu thinks he could definitely get used to this. Not the kissing— well, _yes_ the kissing— but more so just being with Sungjong. He wonders if tomorrow would be too soon for another date. God, he's hopeless.

~*~

Not for the first time Sunggyu practically skips into work looking far too happy to be there— especially on a Monday— and not for the first he garners many odd stares from everyone in the building. He pays them no mind, however; it's not like he really cares what they think anyway. But he can't quite ignore Hoya. His assistant never hesitates to state his opinion, whether the director wants to hear it or not. Preparing himself for whatever sarcastic comment the younger man has in store for him, Sunggyu trudges toward the elevators where his secretary stands dutifully, a cup of coffee in one hand and a folder in the other.

Hoya scans him up and down as he approaches, no doubt noticing his unusually good mood. Surprisingly enough, he doesn't say anything right away, although it's obvious he is dying to make a remark. Instead, he pushes the button for the elevator and politely hands the older man the coffee; it is all so civil and frankly terrifying, if Sunggyu is being honest. It isn't until they've stepped into the elevator that Hoya finally speaks his mind, his signature smirk in place.

"It looks like someone got some this weekend."

Sunggyu was expecting him to be a lot harsher, he isn't even half as annoyed as he usually is when his assistant speaks. The younger man must be losing his touch. Raising his cup to his lips, the director inquires, "Got some what?"

"Ass."

Sunggyu nearly spits out the small sip of coffee he'd taken at the unanticipated reply. Unfortunately, most of it gets stuck in his windpipe and he just about coughs up a lung as a result; if he weren't so busy trying not to die, he would kill Hoya for laughing at him instead or helping him. He settles for punching the younger man's arm as hard as he can once he's out of death's grip, his voice a bit hoarse as he asks, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What— you asked." Looking unapologetic, the secretary shrugs and presses the floor button before crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I was just saying what everyone else is thinking."

"What are you talking about?"

"From what I’ve heard, you're having a steamy affair with... someone. No one has quite figured out who it is yet."

"That's ridiculous." And, true— kind of. He wouldn't necessarily call their relationship steamy, although it did have its moments. But that's beside the point. "Where are they even getting this stuff?"

Professional gossiper that he is, Hoya is more than ready to share everything he knows; if only he was this dedicated to his actual job. "They're just trying to figure out why you've turned into Mr. Sunshine all of a sudden. I don't know if you noticed, but you haven't really been acting like yourself lately."

Sunggyu has noticed, he just didn't think it was that big of a deal. Apparently, it _is_ a big deal— to everyone else, anyway. The elevator doors open and he quickly steps out, his assistant trailing after him as he starts the short trek to his office. This whole situation is really getting out of hand and he just wishes things would go back to normal. "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm sure they'll find something else to gossip about soon enough." Taking his place behind his desk, Hoya gives the director a confident smile that is almost reassuring.

"Since when were you so nice?" Sunggyu wouldn't doubt him so much if he didn't feel like the other man was getting ready to make fun of him.

"I'm always nice," Hoya scoffs, rolling his eyes at his boss' skepticism. He moves to take a seat, but stops short when he remembers the folder in his hand. "Oh, here; I almost forgot."

Confusion flashing in his eyes, the director hesitantly takes the folder. "What's this?"

"You have to decide which interns to hire."

Oh. So much for things going back to normal. Usually, Sunggyu is able to make decisions without his feelings getting in the way, but it doesn't sound like it will be that easy this time. The fate of Sungjong's future is in his hands and he has no idea what to do. It would be easy enough to just hire him, but it wouldn't be ethical to let personal feelings control his decisions. And if he didn't hire him the younger boy would probably hate him for the rest of his life. The older man certainly has a lot to think about.

"I'm screwed."

~*~

Although he acted rather relaxed at the time, Sungjong was actually quite thrilled when Sunggyu asked him to be his boyfriend (even if he didn't really mean to). His feelings for the older man have grown a great deal over the past few months and he was glad to know the other felt the same way. After spending the weekend staring off into space with a dopey smile on his face, the intern was eager to get to work so he could share the eventful story with his best friend. Myungsoo had been wary when he first learned of his friend's interest in their boss, but once he had seen that his friend could take care of himself, he stopped worrying so much. He still worried a lot, but he tried to be subtle about it.

Sungjong can only imagine the lecture he will have to endure once he tells the older boy everything. He doesn't let that stop him, however, as he drags Myungsoo into the break room. Woohyun hasn't shown up yet, so they have a few minutes to slack off.

"If you wanted me to get you coffee, all you had to do was ask," Myungsoo drawls, the smirk on his face accompanied by a raised eyebrow. Crossing his arms, he leans against the counter and waits for the younger boy to explain himself.

Sungjong doesn't appreciate his friend's attitude, but he is much too excited to give it more thought. He only rolls his eyes and gets to the real reason they're here. "So, I told you we went on our first date a few days ago, right?"

"I think you mentioned something about that," the dark-haired boy replies just a bit sarcastically, the animated phone call he received still fresh in his mind.

"Well, anyway, he asked me to be his boyfriend," the younger boy continues, a smile finding its way to his lips as he recalls that night. He even chuckles a bit thinking about how it all happened.

Cocking his head to the side, Myungsoo smiles softly at his obviously-smitten best friend. "You really like him, don't you?"

"I do," Sungjong confirms with a shy nod. The smile on his face has grown much bigger, its radiance practically making him glow.

"And I guess he really likes you, too." Sungjong only nods in response this time, his gaze diverting to the floor. The younger boy can be really adorable sometimes, the older intern thinks as he reaches a hand out to brush his fingers through the other's hair. "You know, there are a lot of people who would be really upset if they found out you were dating Director Kim."

The younger boy lifts his head at those words, a few chuckles escaping in the process. Before he has the chance to reply, a new voice suddenly speaks up.

"What are you guys talking about?"

The two interns turn toward the break room door to find Sungyeol standing with his hands on his hips, his round eyes curiously peering between them. Sungjong has no idea when he got there or how much he heard, but he isn't taking any chances. Hoping he sounds more composed than he feels, he shrugs and says, "Nothing."

Myungsoo, on the other hand, looks like a deer in headlights as he asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to get some coffee, but gossip is fine too." Grinning impishly, Sungyeol steps further into the room, his long legs bringing him closer with only a few strides. "So, who are we talking about?"

"No one." There is no way Sungjong is letting that giant anywhere near the truth.

It appears the tall intern doesn't quite believe him, if his pointed stare is anything to go by. "Yeah right, I heard Myungsoo say something about you and Director Kim."

Sungjong and Myungsoo share a look, panic and uncertainty passing between them in that brief moment before the older of the two finally breaks the silence. "Fine, we'll tell you," he sighs. "But you can't tell anyone. Ever."

The excitement in Sungyeol's eyes dims slightly, a frown tugging at his lips. "What's the point of knowing a secret if you can't tell anyone?"

"Sungyeol," Myungsoo warns, his gaze turning icy.

If he was on the receiving end of that look, Sungjong is sure he would be frozen to the floor, but his long-limbed colleague looks far from scared— he might even be a little bored. The two of them seem to be having a silent conversation as far as the younger boy can tell; it's almost as if they've forgotten he's still there. Sungyeol is the first to look away, letting out a resigned sigh as he finally relents. Smiling in triumph, Myungsoo turns to Sungjong and prompts him to talk.

The young intern glances between his two coworkers for a moment, trying to figure out what he just witnessed. He quickly decides he really doesn't want to know (at least not right now) and focuses his attention on the situation at hand. Running a nervous hand over the back of his neck, he says, "It's not a big deal, but Director Kim and I are dating."

"Oh, I already knew that." The lanky intern looks mildly unimpressed, as if he was expecting a juicier secret.

Sungjong is so stunned he almost doesn't know what to say. "You did? How?"

Sungyeol appears quite pleased with himself as he smirks and replies, "I wasn't sure until I walked in on you guys last week, but it wasn't that hard to put it all together."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Myungsoo actually sounds a little hurt; there may even be a pout forming on his lips.

"I could ask you the same thing."

The two older boys have gone back to that weird staring thing and Sungjong is once again beginning to feel out of place. Before he disappears completely, he steps forward and makes his presence known. "Well, since we all know now, let's try to keep this between the three of us. I would prefer it if people weren't whispering about me behind my back."

"Then you chose the wrong guy to date," Sungyeol notes, that smug smirk back on his face. "I didn't think Director Kim was even your type."

"And what exactly _is_ my type?" Sungjong regrets asking the question as soon as the words leave his mouth; he should know better than to let that tall kid get to him.

Grinning proudly, the long-legged intern folds his arms over his chest and turns his head to the side (probably to show off his profile). His inevitable response soon follows. "Me."

Myungsoo follows that up with a well-timed— and well-deserved— smack to the back of the older boy's head. Sungjong has never felt prouder or more grateful.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long, but I really like it. By the way, the next chapter might be the last one.

Sunggyu isn't one to over-think things. Well, he never used to be, anyway. Normally, he wouldn't bat an eye at something as simple as hiring new employees; there used to be a time when he could be completely objective and made decisions based solely on capability. But it isn't so easy anymore— there are things like emotions to consider now. It is because of those emotions (more specifically, his immense affection for a certain intern) that he spends a majority of the week driving himself half-crazy trying to make up his mind.

The director knows he should hire Sungjong. The kid is smart and talented and more hardworking than most of the people that have been in the company for years. He would be a fool to let him go— of course, he obviously doesn't want to do that. But he also doesn't want anyone to think he hired the younger boy because the two of them are dating. Not that they would know. That doesn't stop him from worrying, however, which makes him rather irritable. His signature scowl returns along with his short temper leading most of the employees to believe the recent rumors weren't true after all; a select few seem convinced he got dumped. Sunggyu can't be bothered with any of that, though, he has a serious dilemma that doesn't look like it wants to be resolved.

In the end, the matter is settled quite simply once Hoya advises him to get over himself and stop being so dramatic. The director doesn't necessarily agree with his assistant's word choices, but he does agree that he should stop thinking about himself. Before he can change his mind or over think it even more than he already has, Sunggyu decides to hire Sungjong; it's what he wanted all along, he was just being an idiot.

With that issue finally out of the way he feels like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders (even though he was the one who put it there in the first place). He's back to his old self— well, _new_ -old self— much to everyone's confusion, not that he really notices. The director is in such a good mood he offers to take Woohyun to lunch, fully knowing he will have to pay. And he doesn't even get upset when the younger man invites his boyfriend as well. He does get a bit annoyed, however, when Hoya decides to tag along, but he lets it slide this time.

The four men are now gathered around a table at a restaurant near the office, their meals having just arrived. For a few minutes only the sounds of clinking silverware and chewing can be heard as they eagerly dig in. It might be the food, but Sunggyu actually feels like he's enjoying himself— or maybe it's because Woohyun isn't bugging him like he usually does.

"You're welcome, by the way," Woohyun declares, just as he has that thought.

Looking up from his bowl, the older man finds his best friend gazing steadily at him, his lips quirked in a self-satisfied smirk. He has no idea what the younger man is up to, but he already knows he won't like it. "For what?"

"For helping you and Sungjong get together." Woohyun is more than happy to enlighten him, his grin growing with every word. "This is your way of thanking me, right?"

"And what makes you think you had anything to do with us getting together?"

"You wouldn't have asked him out if I hadn't made you."

That may be true, but there's no way Sunggyu will admit it. Biting his lip, he insists, "I was already planning on asking him out."

"Yeah, right." Hoya chooses that moment to join the conversation, though he is still mostly focused on his food.

"I was." Even though he knows it's pointless, the director can't help being defensive.

"Look, hyung," Woohyun begins, his expression turning somber. He even puts his chopsticks down, which means he must be serious. "Just thank me already so we can move on."

Sunggyu glares at his friend, his words failing him for a moment; he shouldn't have expected the younger man to say anything important. Woohyun doesn't look like he's ready to back down, however, as he holds the older man's gaze. Sighing heavily, Sunggyu finally gives in— well, sort of. "Fine. Thank you, Woohyun, for telling me to do something I was already going to do. Are you happy now?"

It's Woohyun's turn to glare now, his eyes shrinking to mere slits. He seems poised for a sarcastic rebuttal until Dongwoo rests a hand on his shoulder and he pulls back somewhat reluctantly. Smiling rather warmly, the mail boy says, "For what it's worth, I think you and Sungjong look really cute together."

Feeling his face heat up at the other man's words, Sunggyu ducks his head in a poor attempt to hide the shy smile creeping across his lips. He would be lying if he said he wasn't at least a little flattered by the unexpected (but certainly not unwelcome) compliment. He really needs to make Dongwoo his best friend already; he is so much more supportive than his other so-called friends.

"Oh my god, are you blushing?" Hoya looks caught between wonder and disgust, his spoon frozen halfway to his gaping mouth.

They would all know he's lying if he denied it, but he can't admit it either— they would never let him forget it. The director decides to go with the third option of saying nothing, his eyes never leaving his bowl. There's no way he can incriminate himself if he doesn't open his mouth.

"You know, I've never seen you like this before," Woohyun observes, his eyes scanning the man in front of him. He smirks a moment later, as if he's figured something out, and asks, "You really like this kid, don't you?"

Sunggyu really doesn't want to answer that; it is already painfully obvious how he feels about the younger boy. Once again, he opts out of giving a reply, but instead of staying silent he nearly begs, "Can we please talk about something else?"

"Fine," Woohyun huffs, rolling his eyes. For a second it seems like he might actually let it go until that smirk returns, a sure sign he is up to no good. "Do you love him?"

Although he is a tad thrown by the sudden question, Sunggyu tries not to let it show as he clears his throat and meets his friend's gaze; he refuses to be intimidated by the younger man. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"That didn't sound like a 'no'."

"It wasn't a 'yes', either."

"But it still wasn't a 'no'."

Woohyun seems to think he's just made the greatest argument ever, his expression infuriatingly smug. Sunggyu wants nothing more than to wipe that look off his face and he knows the perfect way to do it. Turning to the mail boy, he whines, "Dongwoo, your boyfriend won't shut up."

Dongwoo looks up from his meal with a nervous laugh, his eyes traveling between the two men before settling on the younger man next to him. "You should listen to Director Kim— he's your boss."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side." The smile falls from Woohyun's face in record time, utter betrayal clouding his features. The heartbroken look he's giving his boyfriend doesn't appear to be working, though; the older man just laughs and tells him to eat his food.

And just like that Sunggyu's good mood returns in full force. He had been wondering why he thought it was a smart idea to invite his loudmouth friend to lunch, but now he can happily focus on enjoying the rest of his meal. He really wishes he had met Dongwoo a long time ago; the younger man has a talent for getting Woohyun to shut up that the director kind of envies. He should ask him about it sometime.

~*~

Sungjong can't say very much has changed since he was hired as a full-time employee. Aside from the slight pay raise, it's all pretty much the same; he's still running errands for his seniors and he's still stuck with Sungyeol and Myungsoo. He can't complain, though, since he actually likes his job. The fact that he's dating his boss might be an important part of it too. Of course, Sungjong hasn't seen the older man in at least a week so he isn't all that sure about the status of their relationship anymore.

He is contemplating going up to the director's office instead of doing his work when one of his coworkers comes rushing in, his eyes wide with panic. Still trying to catch his breath, he pants, "H-he's coming."

With just those two words, chaos erupts throughout the office as everyone scrambles to make themselves look busy; there's no need to elaborate— they all know who _he_ is. Even Sungyeol and Myungsoo stop pretending not to flirt with each other and start acting like they are actually getting work done. Unsurprisingly, Sungjong is the only one not freaking out. He has always been rather levelheaded, but now he remains calm for a completely different reason.

Not even a minute later, the director finally walks in and the entire room falls silent as he scans the frightened faces before him until his eyes land on one particular employee. If he wasn't already staring intently at the older man, Sungjong might've missed the way Sunggyu's signature scowl falters almost imperceptibly when their eyes meet. But he does notice and he finds himself smiling despite the fact that they are surrounded by a room full of people. Sunggyu's flustered reaction makes it all worth it, though, his gaze shifting nervously as he hastens his steps toward the team leader's office. The younger boy barely manages to hold his laughter in until the director disappears; he loves how easy it is for him to break through the older man's stoic façade.

While everyone else is breathing sighs of relief and giving prayers of thanks, Sungjong is busy smiling to himself and thinking of how he'll tease his so-called boyfriend later. He can already imagine his tongue-tied response (probably because he's teased him so much). A hand suddenly appears in front of his face, waking him from his daydream, and he hears Myungsoo's voice beside him.

"Hello? Earth to Sungjong."

Blinking rapidly, Sungjong turns to his friend, his expression etched with confusion. "Did you say something?"

"Not really." Myungsoo chuckles and ruffles the younger boy's hair; his friend could be too cute sometimes.

Sungjong laughs as well, a bit embarrassed about being caught daydreaming. "I'm sorry, I was just—"

"Fantasizing about Director Kim?" Sungyeol helpfully supplies from his desk next to the younger boy.

"No, I wasn't." He had no idea it was that obvious, but there's no way he's going to admit it— especially not to that loud giant.

"It's okay." The older boy gives what he probably thinks is a reassuring smile, his hand landing softly on his shoulder. "We won't judge you— even if you say you love him."

"Wait, you _love_ him?" Myungsoo exclaims almost too loudly, choosing that moment to jump back into the conversation. His eyes are like saucers as they bore into the younger boy's; it would be amusing if it weren't so unnerving.

Sungjong isn't really in the mood to discuss his feelings for his boss— especially not around so many other employees. Clearing his throat, he brushes Sungyeol's hand off his shoulder and says, "Why don't you guys try actually getting some work done instead of minding my business?"

"No way," Sungyeol argues, his grin full of nothing but mischief. "This is a million times more interesting."

Myungsoo nods excitedly in agreement and Sungjong wonders, not for the first time, how he ended up with these two idiots as friends; it's really unfair that he's stuck with two people who have literally argued over the best flavor of ramen. Sighing heavily, the younger boy buries his head in his hands, willing time to move faster so he can leave. A sudden hush falls on the room that makes him look up to find Director Kim marching through the office, looking particularly irritated. An icy gust seems to blow in his wake, chilling the employees all the way down to their souls. There are bound to be a slew of new rumors by the end of the day now.

While everyone else is reeling from the boss' frigid departure, Sungjong stands up and follows after the older man, his steps heavy with determination. This is probably the best opportunity he'll get to talk to Sunggyu without having to hunt him down. By the time he walks out of the room, the director is already halfway to the elevators and he rushes to reach him in time. He gives up pretty quickly and decides to call out to him instead.

"Director Kim!"

The older man whips around at the sound of his name, his expression quickly shifting from annoyance to surprise then even quicker to delight; he seems to have forgotten where they are and who they are supposed to be to each other at the moment. His child-like excitement is ridiculously adorable, but Sungjong won't be distracted— he has quite a few things he wants to say. 

"You know, you're really hard to find lately." He's going for composed yet amused with only a faint smile as he steps closer, his gaze never leaving the director's face. Smiling just a little wider, he notes, "If I didn't know any better I might think you were ignoring me."

Scoffing at the accusation, Sunggyu props his hands on his hips and demands, "Why would I ignore you?"

"That's what I want to know." The look the director is giving him is probably supposed to be intimidating, but Sungjong finds it too cute to really be affected. Crossing his arms, he puts on a similar expression. "I mean, first you ask me to be your boyfriend, and then I don't see or hear from you for a week. How could I not think you were ignoring me?"

The older man is silent for a moment as he considers the young employee's words before acknowledging him with a short nod. "You're right," he admits, his smile apologetic. "I was ignoring you, but I wasn't doing it on purpose— I've just been really busy. It's a terrible excuse, but it's true."

Sungjong only needs to take one look at Sunggyu's face to know he's being sincere; now that he has said all that he wanted to say, he doesn't feel quite so upset anymore. He almost feels like he's giving in too easily, especially after having spent the past week brooding over his boyfriend's absence. But the fact of the matter is he's missed the older man a lot more than he will ever admit and that's making it really hard to stay mad at him. "It's okay."

Sunggyu looks unsure of what he just heard, though a tiny glimmer of hope starts to shine in his eyes. "Really?"

"Yes, really," Sungjong confirms, smiling genuinely for the first time; it's times like these when he almost forgets who is the younger one between the two of them.

The director doesn't seem completely convinced, however, so the younger boy reaches out and gently takes his boss' hand in his. The grin he receives is almost too much for him to handle, the pure affection in it making his heart beat far too erratically for his liking. Sungjong didn't think one look could affect him so much. Perhaps that's why he leans over and places a soft kiss on the corner of Sunggyu's mouth— he isn't really thinking clearly right now.

"What was that?" Sunggyu looks understandably surprised, his eyes doubling in size as he looks around the hallway for any other employees.

Instead of giving a real explanation (partly because he doesn't really have one), the younger boy decides to tease his boss by simply replying, "You're too cute."

Even though they are running the risk of being seen by just about anyone, Sungjong finds it absolutely worth it to see the director's cheeks flush the most adorable shade of pink.

~*~

Sunggyu should have known Sungjong would be the death of him. He was so blinded by the younger boy's cute smile, he didn't even see it coming— but he should have. It was so obvious all those months ago when the kid snuck up on him while he was eating his daily cupcake and very nearly ended his life. And now he's done it once again, this time with a much-too-friendly kiss for two people who aren't supposed to know each other in the middle of a potentially busy hallway. Sunggyu has no idea how he didn’t spontaneously combust right then and there.

But he has to admit it was a little exciting. Although the risk of being caught was extremely high, that just made it even more intriguing. More than anything, though, the director is glad to know Sungjong still feels the same way about him; he hasn’t been the best boyfriend over the past week. Sunggyu still blushes at the thought of his boyfriend's soft lips on his skin, his mood exceptionally brighter than it was at the start of the day. He doesn't even bat an eye when Hoya calls him an idiot who acts like he's never been kissed before (but he does make a mental note to threaten to fire him later).

The rest of the day seems to move at a snail's pace until it's finally time to leave. Sunggyu eagerly rushes out of his office, his desire to see Sungjong overpowering his usually composed façade. He actively ignores the knowing look his secretary throws at him and instead contemplates where he should meet the younger boy. Going down to the office would be the easiest option, but then he would have to worry about nosy employees— the worst of them being Woohyun. He decides it would be less suspicious if he waited in the lobby; it's a big enough space that no one would give him a second glance.

Once he gets there, the director blends into the bustling crowd of employees going out, coming in, or just milling around until he finds a decent spot by the doors to wait for Sungjong. Sunggyu realizes a bit belatedly that he doesn't even know if the younger boy has left yet. Which is probably something he should have made sure of to avoid looking like a fool. Hoping he isn't too late, he sends him a quick message to meet him in the lobby. He's just starting to think he really did miss him when he spots Sungjong coming out of the elevator a few minutes later in the middle of what appears to be a very engaging conversation with another employee. So that's why he didn't get a reply…

Sunggyu can't say he's thinking rationally as he marches over to the pair, a frown darkening his features. If he has to be honest, he might say he feels just a little bit jealous; he thought he had gotten over that, but the all too familiar unpleasantness churning in his stomach is proof enough that he still has a long way to go. He wants to believe he's doing a decent job of remaining calm, despite the storm raging inside him at the ridiculously smitten look the other boy is giving _his_ boyfriend. Sunggyu would laugh if he wasn't trying so hard to keep himself composed.

Sungjong notices him almost immediately as he approaches them, but the director is still focused on his companion, his gaze just short of murderous. The other boy, a rather plain-looking kid with dark hair and glasses, finally peels his eyes away from Sungjong and goes pale at the look the older man directs his way. He seems to be radiating pure terror as he scurries away, nearly tripping over his feet trying to bow and walk at the same time.

Watching the kid's hasty retreat, Sunggyu finds his sense of humor again, an amused smirk melting away his icy scowl. That is, until his eyes land on Sungjong. The younger boy is staring at him in understandable confusion, but he decides to play dumb. "What?"

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You were glaring at Kangsoo like you wanted his head to explode; what did he ever do to you?"

"That's ridiculous— I don't even know him."

The director is committed to pretending nothing happened, even though he is internally dying of embarrassment from how he acted just moments ago. He still has his pride, after all.

But Sungjong isn't buying any of it, his expression skeptical as he continues to stare at the older man. His eyes light up suddenly— as if he's just figured something out— and he steps closer to the director, a teasing smile slowly spreading across his face. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." The older man is quick to deny the obvious truth. He can admit it to himself, but he'll be damned if he ever says anything that might resemble an admission out loud. Knowing what happened the last time they stood so close in such a public place, he puts a little distance between them and attempts to take control of the situation. He clears his throat and hopes there is some authority in his voice as he says, "We should go; it's getting late."

Sungjong seems ready to argue a bit more, but changes his mind at the last second, letting out a quiet laugh instead. "Fine, but you can leave first. I want to check on Kangsoo and make sure he isn't crying in a corner somewhere."

It's almost like the kid is testing him or something, Sunggyu is sure of it. Still, he tries his best to keep his cool, giving the younger boy a small smile before they go their separate ways. He is actually surprised to find he feels significantly less upset than he did a few minutes ago; he's starting to think he might really kick this jealousy thing. His good mood has returned in full force by the time he reaches his car and it only gets brighter when Sungjong joins him a minute or two later.

"Are you ready?" The young employee's adorably eager expression is more than enough to set the director's heart aflutter, his grin growing to nearly-painful proportions.

Something about his boyfriend's excitement and the semi-seclusion of the dim parking garage fills Sunggyu with an unexpected boldness he readily embraces. Without a second thought, he moves closer and takes the younger boy's face in his hands before capturing his lips. He starts off light, but soon deepens the kiss, putting everything he's feeling at the moment into it; this might be his favorite way of showing how much he likes Sungjong.

Ok, it's definitely his favorite way. Especially when the kid starts clinging to his jacket and kissing him back with the same intensity (or perhaps even more). But the director doesn't have time to dwell on it, he has more important things to worry about— like breathing. After a few more seconds, Sunggyu reluctantly pulls away and takes a much-needed breath. He isn't sure if the lightheadedness he's feeling is from a lack of oxygen or from kissing Sungjong; one look at his boyfriend's flushed cheeks lets him know he isn't the only one.

It's times like these that Sunggyu realizes he has no reason to be jealous.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the end. I have most of an idea of how I want to finish this, but I can't promise I'll be quick.

Although Sungjong had accepted Sunggyu's apology and they had literally kissed and made up, he couldn't quite let the incident go. So, he reasoned they should go out on a date every day for a week to make up for all the time they lost; just as expected the director needed no convincing before he eagerly agreed. They started with a simple dinner date the first day, wanting to catch up and just spend some time together. The next day, Sungjong decided to try something a bit different and dragged Sunggyu with him to a karaoke bar.

The older man complained the entire way up until he had the mic in his hand and the music started playing— he seemed to become a different person after that. Sungjong's fond exasperation at the director's whining quickly melted into profound awe at how good the other man sounded. He never knew his boss had this side to him, but he was glad he got to see it. Although the younger boy felt a little intimidated at having to follow such an impressive performance, his competitive side soon kicked in once he saw his boyfriend's near-perfect score and he stood up for his turn with a desire to win that left no room for nerves. He didn't do quite as well as Sunggyu, but Sungjong was enjoying himself far too much by then to even care. The rest of the night continued in the same way, filled with lots of music and laughter (not to mention a fair amount of alcohol), leaving Sungjong curious about the other sides of the director he had yet to discover. Luckily, he didn't have to wait very long to find out.

Although it was much calmer than the last, their next date was still just as eventful. They ended up going to see a movie thanks to Sunggyu's insistence that they do something far less likely to give him a splitting headache in the morning; the younger boy didn't really mind as long as they were together. He kept that sappy thought to himself, though, it was embarrassing enough that it had even passed through his mind at all.

The couple easily decided on an action/thriller that recently came out and, after a quick stop at the concession stand, they went to find their seats. Sungjong thought things were going pretty well— the movie was good so far and he was enjoying Sunggyu's company— until a certain scene came up. The two main characters had found themselves in close quarters and the sexual tension that had been growing from the moment they met seemed to reach its boiling point, leading to an incredibly steamy kiss. Before Sungjong knew it, their clothes were off and he nearly choked at the graphic scene unfolding in front of his eyes.

Beside him, the director was in a similar state of shock, a handful of popcorn frozen halfway to his mouth. There was a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he glanced at the younger boy before quickly looking away and clearing his throat. Sungjong would've laughed or made a teasing remark, but he felt just as embarrassed; there was something extremely awkward about watching a sex scene next to the man he has only been dating for a week or two. Although he tried to focus on the rest of the movie, the thought kept resurfacing and he started wondering if Sunggyu was thinking about it as well. With how stiffly the older man seemed to be sitting in his seat, it was safe to say he was. The awkwardness refused to dissipate even after the movie was done and the two men came to the mutual conclusion to call it a night.

Sungjong has no problem putting it all behind him and starting the next day anew; he isn't so sure about his boyfriend, though. Aside from a text saying he wouldn't be able to take him to work, he hasn't seen or heard from the older man all morning. He knows the director has a tendency to make things more complicated than they need to be, but he's pretty sure that isn't the case now so he doesn't let it distract him from his job.

It's mid-morning and Sungjong is hard at work. He had been unlucky enough to be assigned the task of making copies, but the machine was, of course, out of paper and no one had bothered to refill it. Which led him on a quick trip to the supply room where he picked up a box of copy paper before heading back. While he should probably be annoyed, he finds he doesn't really mind since it gets him away from all the sexual tension between Myungsoo and Sungyeol.

As he's walking back into the copy room, someone else walks out and Sungjong nearly drops the box trying not to run into them. Tightening his grip, he immediately bows his head in apology. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

"Don't worry about it; I'm okay."

The younger boy looks up from where he'd been staring at the ground, his eyes widening at the sight of the man in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you," Director Kim airily replies, his smile somehow both cute and charming at the same time. Chuckling at his boyfriend's stunned expression, he takes the box from his hands and walks back into the room.

Sungjong doesn't know what else to do but follow his boss; he has no idea why he is so surprised, they run into each other pretty often every day. Perhaps he'll figure it out if he keeps asking questions. "How did you know I was down here?"

Sunggyu places the box of paper on a nearby table and turns to him with an incredibly smug-looking smile, his arms folded across his chest. "I know everything."

"Team Leader Nam told you, didn't he?" It's Sungjong's turn to look smug, whatever spell he'd been under suddenly lifting to reveal a knowing smirk; the director must have thought he sounded cool, but the younger boy thinks awkward and cheesy would be more fitting.

"That's not important right now." The older man dismisses the question with a simple wave of his hand as if they both don't already know the answer. He's clearly embarrassed, but he still manages to keep his composure as he tries to steer the conversation in a more favorable direction. "Anyway, I just wanted to talk to you about this morning. I hope you don't think I was trying to avoid you or anything; I just had a lot of things to do and I didn't want you to be waiting around for me. It had nothing to do with last night, I promise."

It's sweet how concerned he is, even if it's completely unnecessary. His smile softening at the thought, Sungjong saunters over to the table and pulls out a stack of paper from the box; although he's happy to see his boyfriend, he still has a job to do. As he's heading to the printer he shoots over his shoulder, "It's fine, you don't have to explain anything. I know you're a busy guy; I don't expect you to blow off your job for me."

"Are you sure?" Sunggyu is still standing by the table, his expression uncertain.

"Mm-hmm," the younger boy hums, placing some paper in the tray before turning to the director. "But you're still going to have to make it up to me on our date later."

The older man's expression suddenly becomes even more troubled, his frown getting deeper and deeper as he steps closer. "That's actually another thing I wanted to talk to you about. I'm pretty much going to be stuck in meetings for the rest of the day, so I don't think I can make it."

"Oh." Sungjong can't say he isn't disappointed; he was really looking forward to their date. Feeling a bit childish, he turns back to the printer, busying himself with checking the ink and trying not to pout too much. He's in the middle of formulating a mature response when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist and a firm chest press against his back, making him stiffen for a moment before relaxing into the embrace.

"I'm sorry." Sunggyu rests his chin on the younger boy's shoulder, pulling him the slightest bit closer.

His heart racing more than would like to admit, Sungjong bites back the smile threatening to split his face in two; it's ridiculous how easily the other man can cheer him up. He places a hand over his boyfriend's as he reassures him, "Don't be— it's not your fault."

"I still feel like a jerk, though."

"You're not a jerk," Sungjong replies, spinning around to face his boss. The director looks as sulky as he sounds and the young employee almost laughs at the unintentional cuteness. Attempting to lighten the mood, he winds his arms around his boyfriend's neck and jokes, "Besides, you have to work so you can make money to take me out. I'm not a cheap date, you know?"

His efforts prove successful when Sunggyu lets out a small laugh, a bright smile replacing the frown on his face. "I'll keep that in mind." A lightbulb seems to go off in his head just then and his smile widens even more. "Hey, why don't I make it up to you tomorrow? It's the weekend so we can spend the whole day doing whatever you want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect." Sungjong can't think of a better way to spend a Saturday. Wanting to show the older man how much he likes the idea, he leans in to give him a simple peck on the lips, but stops short when a thought suddenly occurs to him. "Oh wait! I completely forgot about the company retreat. We're leaving tomorrow morning and we'll be gone all weekend."

The director is pouting even more than before, at first from being denied a kiss and then from the unexpected change of plans. Things like pride and dignity don't appear to be important to him anymore as he shamelessly whines, "Do you have to go?"

"Well, no, but I was really looking forward to it. It's my first company trip as a full-time employee. Aren't you going too?"

"I wasn't planning on it."

"It won't be much fun if you're not there."

Sungjong can tell Sunggyu is ready to change his mind; he's said all the right words, now he needs to seal the deal. And he does so with the chaste kiss he meant to give him earlier and a cute "please". The older man practically melts in his hands, a wordless nod being his only reply and the younger boy gives him another kiss for his troubles, this one a bit longer and deeper. They're so caught up in the moment they don't even notice someone else entering the room until the person clears their throat loudly and the pair break apart rather abruptly.

Sungjong heaves a huge sigh of relief (literally and figuratively) when he sees Myungsoo standing in the doorway looking surprisingly unsurprised. If anything, he looks incredibly bored— as if he's already walked in on a number of coworkers making out. Whatever the case may be, Sungjong decides the best course of action is to play it cool; there'll be time enough to feel embarrassed later. He likes to think he is the epitome of laid back with his arm propped up on the copy machine behind him and an easy smile on his face.

"Hey, Myungsoo. What's up?"

His friend's only response is a raised eyebrow that leaves the younger boy a bit unnerved. Sunggyu looks just as anxious beside him, his eyes darting between Myungsoo and the door before settling back on Sungjong; he's the oldest one in the room, but right now he seems more like a lost little kid. Unlike his boyfriend, the director has no desire to act like nothing happened and, instead, chooses to take himself as far away from the situation as he possibly can.

"Uh, I should go," the older man says, already inching toward the exit. "I'll talk to you later, Sungjong."

Sunggyu is already out the door before he even finishes his sentence and Sungjong can't blame him for wanting to get the hell out of there. He wants to leave too, but he foolishly chose fight over flight. The younger boy also can't blame the director for avoiding all eye contact with Myungsoo as he's leaving— his friend's stare is way too intense. Although he should be used to it by now, Sungjong still feels quite flustered under the other boy's piercing gaze. But that might have more to do with being caught kissing his boss.

"Is this what we're doing now?"

Myungsoo finally speaks after what feels like forever, his teasing tone matching the light smile on his face. Sungjong knows exactly what he's referring to, but he still sticks to his nonchalant act, shrugging as he says, "We were just talking."

"Well, it sure didn't look like it to me." The sarcasm is strong in the older boy's voice as he steps closer, his arms crossed over his chest. "Because from where I was standing it looked a lot like you were making out with Director Kim. You know, your secret boyfriend who you probably shouldn't be making out with at work?"

Sungjong is fully aware that Myungsoo has never been much of a fan of his relationship with the director, although he does attempt to be supportive, but he really thinks his friend is being a tad excessive. Even if he does have a point. Their relationship won't stay a secret for very long if they keep acting so recklessly. Although he doesn't want to argue, Sungjong still feels the need to defend himself, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he turns back to the machine behind him. "It's not like we did it on purpose. We were talking and it just kind of happened. You know what that's like, right?"

Now at his side, Myungsoo blushes almost instantly at what the younger boy is implying and he hesitates for a moment too long before declaring, rather unconvincingly, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Come on, don't you remember last week when—"

"Ok, ok, yes, I remember. You don't have to say anything," Myungsoo nearly pleads, his hand firmly clasped over Sungjong's mouth. He seems more freaked out about his friend potentially revealing his secrets than what he walked in on a few minutes ago. "I won't nag you anymore; just be more careful next time."

Prying the older boy's hand away from his mouth, Sungjong chuckles and notes, "You should really practice what you preach."

~*~

There's nothing Sunggyu hates more than waking up early. He endures it during the week (because he has to if he wants to get paid), but on the weekend there isn't much that can get him out of bed before ten a.m. And yet, here he is: awake and upright— at work no less— and he has only himself to blame. He had originally planned on opting out of the company retreat, his presence isn't necessarily needed and probably also isn't wanted. But then Sungjong was asking him (and kissing him) and he found it hard (more like, impossible) to say no.

Hovering near the small crowd of employees standing outside the building, Sunggyu mentally kicks himself once again for being so weak around Sungjong. The kid is a dangerous mix of adorable and clever that he can never resist— not that he even knows how. With the younger boy in mind, the director finds his gaze wandering through the crowd until he lands on the kid and he is only the tiniest bit surprised by how good he looks this early in the morning. Everything about him screams ridiculous and cute and _ridiculously cute_ from his navy shorts and yellow plaid shirt to the bright smile on his face. And then he laughs and Sunggyu's heart stutters, affection blossoming in his chest and tugging at the corners of his lips.

"You know, if you're trying to look like a creep, it's working."

And just like that whatever good mood Sunggyu was in is chased away, his signature scowl returning in full force. He has no idea why Hoya decided to come along, but he's starting to think it's for the sole purpose of making fun of him; judging by the cocky smirk he gets from the younger man, that seems to be true. It is still way too early and the director is still way too tired to make any threats, so he settles for what he hopes is an intimidating glare.

It isn't. Hoya merely laughs in his face, completely disregarding the fact that the man in front of him is his boss. As insolent as ever, he seems unable to restrain himself from making another brash comment. "I know he's your boyfriend and everything, but all that staring was making me really uncomfortable."

"I wasn't staring," Sunggyu argues, finally finding the energy to speak. It's a bit pointless since the younger man probably doesn't care, but he still wants to defend himself. "I was just admiring how good he looks."

Crossing his arms, the secretary sneaks a glance toward Sungjong before replying, "I don't blame you. But why don't you try acting like a normal human being and go over there and talk to him."

"We both know I can't do that." The director chooses to ignore the fact that his assistant just checked out his boyfriend, although he definitely plans to revisit the topic later. Instead, he focuses on the improbability and impossibility of him actually going to talk to Sungjong. Hoya thinks it's weird for him to look at the younger boy from across a crowd of people, but Sunggyu thinks it would be weirder if they acted like they knew each other when they've been doing the exact opposite for so long. But more than anything, he isn't ready for the rumors that are sure to spread if he follows Hoya's advice.

Hoya isn't as sympathetic to his plight as he would like him to be, his commentary remaining blunt and truthful. "And we both know you really want to."

That is not at all what Sunggyu wants to hear (because it's true) and he lets out a frustrated groan; he really hates how well the younger man knows him. "Why are you even here?"

His assistant simply shrugs, looking quite pleased with himself, which only further frustrates the older man. The trip hasn't even started yet, but he already wants it to be over. Since glaring at Hoya doesn't work, Sunggyu decides to just glare into empty space so the other man knows he's done talking to him. He finds himself groaning once again when he notices Woohyun approaching.

His friend has always been more of a morning person (much to his dismay) and today is no exception, his smile almost dangerously cheerful as he practically skips toward the director. Once he reaches him, he takes in the scowl on the older man's face and turns to Hoya, eyebrow raised in curiosity. "What's up with him?"

"He's scared to go talk to his boyfriend," the secretary helpfully responds, not at all impressed with his boss.

Even though his friends are talking about him as if he isn't there, Sunggyu refuses to be a part of the conversation; they'll probably just ignore anything he says anyway. But it's not like he can really argue because he _is_ scared— or, at least, somewhat concerned. Talking to Sungjong isn't the problem, it's everyone else's reactions.

Woohyun doesn't seem to understand, however, his face screwed up with a frown as he scoffs. "You're being an idiot. Do you want me to call him over for you?" He doesn't even bother waiting for his friend's reply before spinning around and yelling into the crowd, "Hey! Lee Sungjong!"

A hush falls over the group as all eyes turn to the three men, no doubt wondering what all the commotion is about and Sunggyu is sure he has never been more embarrassed than he is right now. He's torn between wanting to run away and wanting to beat the team leader up for putting him in such an awkward situation. He feels even worse when he spots Sungjong looking at him, his expression curious yet confused and maybe a little bit worried. The director wants to tell him not to worry and that Woohyun was just being stupid, but speaking seems impossible right now with everyone's attention focused on him; it's not like he isn't used to talking in front of large groups of people, he just usually has time to prepare first.

The silence is on the verge of becoming extremely unbearable when the bus the company rented for the retreat pulls up in front of the building, thankfully stealing the other employees' attention. Now that everyone is back to minding their own business Sunggyu can breathe a bit easier, although it only lasts for a few seconds until he remembers who got him into this mess in the first place and he glares at Woohyun with a fire in his eyes. As oblivious as ever, the younger man is back to his overly-cheerful self, a goofy grin plastered on his face; Sunggyu should be used to his friend embarrassing him and not caring, but it still grates on his nerves. Wanting to give him a taste of his own medicine, the older man reaches out and lands a sharp smack to the back of Woohyun's head.

"The only idiot here is you."

~*~

Sunggyu has come to the conclusion that today just isn't his day; not one thing has gone right and he doesn't see it changing anytime soon. It seems especially true when he steps onto the bus and spots Sungjong sitting by himself near the back. Since the seats are filling up fast he figures it wouldn't be weird if he happened to sit next to the younger boy, it is truly a perfect opportunity. There are only a few people in front of him and none of them are Myungsoo so he's sure he can make it, but it is just when he has this thought that one of the people in front of him takes the seat— _his_ seat— next to Sungjong and Sunggyu almost feels like crying. To make matters worse, the seat-stealer, he soon realizes, is the same guy he saw mooning over his boyfriend the week before. To make matters even worse than that, Sungjong looks up just then and meets his gaze, a hint of a smile on his lips and the director doesn't know what to do but stand there gaping like a fish until Woohyun directs him none-too-gently into an empty seat.

And now he is stuck between a rock and a hard place with the highway zooming by through the window on one side and a yammering best friend on the other. Sunggyu wishes he could sleep through the entire bus ride, but that's kind of hard to do when Woohyun is whining in his ear about how unfair it is that Dongwoo wasn't allowed to come; it takes an incredible amount of patience for him to remind the younger man that his boyfriend isn't part of their department so he obviously wasn't invited. Of course, that does nothing to appease the team leader, who seems to forget that he is a grown man and not a toddler for all the pouting he's doing. The director would almost prefer sitting next to Hoya— at least _he_ can appreciate silence.

What feels like a lifetime (but in reality, is only a couple of hours) later, the bus pulls into a rest stop so the employees can stretch their legs and do whatever else they need to do before they get back on the road. Since Woohyun sulked himself to sleep half an hour ago, Sunggyu finally has some peace and quiet and he doesn't really feel like leaving his seat. That is, until he sees Sungjong walking into the convenience store and before knows what he's doing, he pushes past his slumbering friend and dashes off the bus as calmly as he can.

Once he steps into the store he takes a moment to scan the room and figure out some kind of plan. He had not thought about how to approach the kid or even what to say, he just knows he has to be subtle; quite a few of their coworkers are roaming the aisles and the last thing the older man needs is another rumor, especially if it involves Sungjong. Speaking of the younger boy, he spies him browsing through the selection of snacks near the back, his hands already full with all kinds of junk food.

Sunggyu wastes no time strolling over to where the kid is, his steps perhaps a bit too eager for someone trying to be nonchalant. Sungjong doesn't seem to notice him, though, his attention still on the display in front of him; he looks so focused the director almost doesn't want to interrupt him. He finally gets his chance a moment later when the boy, having made up his mind, reaches for a bag of chips and struggles to hold onto the snacks he already has while trying to pick up a new one. Chuckling softly at the cute sight, Sunggyu moves forward to help him, plucking the bag from the shelf and placing it on top of the small pile he's cradling in his other arm.

Sungjong's eyes are on him at last, shocked at first but then shrinking with the enormous grin that blossoms on his face. "Thanks."

"No problem." The director would like nothing more than to pinch his boyfriend's cheek or ruffle his hair, but their coworkers' presence makes that next to impossible. He decides to remain cool and casual, shoving his hands into his pockets in case he gets tempted to do anything affectionate. But he can't resist teasing the kid just a little. "You're not planning on eating all of that by yourself, are you?"

Hugging his snacks a bit closer, the younger boy lets out a breathy laugh and replies, "No, of course not. Most of this stuff is actually for Kangsoo."

"Oh." Sunggyu could have gone the rest of the day (not to mention the rest of his life) without hearing that name again. He knows he's being childish, but he just doesn't like the guy— there isn't anything he can do about it. It is taking a great deal of effort not to roll his eyes or sigh dramatically and he thinks that shows real progress.

Sungjong seems rather amused, his nose wrinkling with suppressed laughter. "Why are you making that face?"

So much for progress... He thought he had done a fairly good job of controlling his facial expressions, but apparently, he was wrong. Still, he refuses to admit anything. "What face— I'm not making a face."

"Yes, you are. You look like you just sucked a lemon." The boy is as persistent as the older man is evasive.

Clearing his throat, Sunggyu tries to erase every last trace of emotion from his expression. "I don't know what you're talking about; this is just my face. Are you saying I look weird?"

"Not any weirder than usual," the younger boy quips before brushing past him and heading to the register up front. His boss is right behind him, no longer concerned with whoever might be around them. He has an equally witty rebuttal poised on the tip of his tongue when Sungjong turns to him again, smirking like the adorable devil he is. "So, what was that all about earlier? Team Leader Nam yelling my name like that?"

The director comes to an abrupt halt, partly because of the sudden change in subject and partly because they're now in line to check out; he was kind of expecting it, but he really hoped that incident would be long forgotten by now. Not in the mood for embarrassing himself in public, Sunggyu decides to play dumb, shrugging as he says, "I don't know. You'd have to ask him."

Sungjong gives him a pointed look, clearly not believing one word of what he said, before shaking his head and sighing. "You're ridiculous."

Sunggyu can't argue with that; even he can't believe the things that are coming out of his own mouth. It would probably be best if he didn't say anything for a while. Thankfully, it's Sungjong's turn to pay and he steps up to the register to place his snacks on the counter. For a few seconds there is nothing but the sound of the machine scanning each item along with the indistinct chatter of the other customers in the store until the cashier announces the total. The younger boy starts rummaging in his pockets for money, but before he can pull out even a cent the director is already handing over his card. The transaction is over rather quickly and Sunggyu takes his card and the bag with a polite thank you. He's now the one leading the way as they head to the door with the kid trailing closely behind.

"You didn't have to do that," Sungjong insists once they're outside. He sounds more upset than he looks, the tiny smile on his lips giving away his true feelings.

"I know." The director doesn't think it's that big of a deal; he was just trying to be a good boyfriend. "But I wanted to."

The boy is absolutely beaming now, his happiness creating a glow around him that Sunggyu may or may not be imagining. He's sure the grin on his face is just as bright, though. He is beginning to think there might be some hope for this trip after all.


End file.
